


Take Me For A Joyride

by BrucemanBatwayne



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anxiety Disorder, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrucemanBatwayne/pseuds/BrucemanBatwayne
Summary: On the 23rd century humanity had already colonised dozens of planets. You’d think we would have left our silly ways back in Earth.On the planet Galieze, Craig Tucker works as a mechanic for his long time idol the legendary Red Racer, the closest he will ever get to his dream of being a motorcar racer. Despite that, his life feels somewhat empty.Tweek Tweak has been acting for most of his life and finally makes it big, but in a moment of inanity he is caught making out with a soon to retire driver and is pulled into a relationship with him. He fucking hates it.Running away from their problems by driving as far away as possible through the red desert plains under the night sky didn’t sound like such a bad idea right about now.





	1. Chapter 1: Space Race

Only the creatures known as ‘man’ could look up to the night sky and feel the urge of leave the only home they know and reach for those bright lights. And once we did, we asked ourselves….Now what? Space -turns out- was kinda empty. It was now our job to fill it. That’s how space colonisation happened, lead by governments and private companies alike; it was a competition to see who could successfully create solar systems expanding nations. A space race if you will.

Planet Galieze was colonised by a social network-turned-space mining company a little under a century ago. The plan was to mine for rare materials in this earth like planet and trade them with other planet-nations across the galaxy for profit. But it turns out that keeping a trade route between planets 20-30 light years away -that most likely also had access to those rare metals- was not the most economical viable idea. This too late realisation resulted in extreme layoffs once the first settlers arrived, that in turn widened the class divide in this futuristic metropolis.

However it did not quite reach dystopian levels of social divide that would make for a pretty kickass cyberpunk novel. We don’t even have laser guns or self conscious robots yet, just interactive holograms, flying cars and almost-light fast travel.

 

If you are reading this in the 21st century you’ll understand how it is. If you are reading this in the 22nd, I’m so sorry.

 

Craig Tucker was part the third generation to be born on Galieze, specifically in the city of Quianrem. His family came to work in the mines, and they were definitely hit by the situation. Mining was one of the few jobs humans were still preferable over machines. After the so called ‘extraterrestrial mining market crash’ (although for there to be a crash implies there was ever a market to begin with) the few mines that were left were in turn able to hire people for scrap. Thanks to that the Tucker family was unable to climb above their social standing.

Seventy years ago, while browsing through thousands of cable channels, young Craig Tucker stumbled though one of the needlessly many sports channels. They were airing a live race of a relative small championship far from his home city. The only reason this race was given air time in such a big channel was specifically one driver. He was a newcomer to the motorsport scene, and yet he always reached in podium-high places in every single race he took part in.

And that was not even the most interesting part. This racer did not have a name, a real one anyway. He called himself the Red Racer, wore his red helmet even outside the automobile and in all other public appearances wore a half mask that covered his eyes.

The man was charismatic in every interview he gave, had tons of meet ups to give autographs  and the secret identity gave him the allure of a superhero only kids could truly appreciate.

He also talked like one. Red Racer was hammy, used this over the top voice and always talked about doing the right thing and working hard to achieve your goals. Sure the shtick made people that took car racing very seriously to despise him. But kids? They loved it and The Red Racer quickly became the icon of auto racing and the most popular driver by far.

 

By the age of 8, Craig knew he wanted to be a racer just like him.

 

But his dream only drifted further and further away from his reach each passing year. His home life was not the best. His father died working in the mines, leaving him, his mother and sister to fend for themselves. As soon as he turned 15 he began to work to help his mother keep them afloat. Instead of going to college, he took an apprenticeship under a mechanic that repaired self driving cabs and trucks to learn about the trade and work.

After two years of sending resumes to various racing teams he eventually got accepted to work in the garage of an amateur racing league. In just one year he was able to move up and work for a professional team. In a fortunate turn of events, the forces of the universe took pity on him and at the age of 22 he was hired to work a for the RR pit crew.

It is by far the most stressful job he ever had. He spend months learning just the insides and outs of an open-wheel car without even seeing the real thing once, using hologram blueprints, 3d models, and various separated pieces; all that only to be able to learn how to change a tire as quickly as possible.

 

And Craig loved it.

 

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention he got to meet his idol? Red Racer, or rather Raul Rosso -who uncovered his own secret identity after winning his 5th golden cup in the Motor One 7 years ago- was now his boss. The first time he came to talk to him, the young mechanic was so awestruck he forgot how to talk. Thankfully the man just grabbed his arm and laughed.

 

“Take all the time you need, kid. You only meet me for the first time once.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tucker!”

 

There were many crew members in the mechanics department, after 3 years Craig didn’t know even half of their names, but he sure as hell recognised that voice.

Kenny. The guy was hired the same year he was hired himself. He was short -though everyone seemed short compared to the giant Craig was- had dirty blond, rugged features and looked like a junkie despite his only addiction being porn video-magazines

 

“Seven in the morning and instead of having a nice cup of coffee or sleeping with a beautiful girl, you come to the garage just to read the schemes we’ve already seen over and over.”

 

He used to be the mechanic for illegal underground motorsports. That was not just teenage rebels fun, it was part of organised crime that focused on gambling and drugs, using the races for the former and spread the later. In one of those races Kenny was caught and arrested after a good beating. He was only let go under parole after he gave the few names he knew of the guys running the gambling ring. He was transferred far away from the slums and they gave him and his sister new names to keep them safe. A combination of his skill and that exciting life story was most likely what brought him to the attention of the  Red Racer team.

 

Craig returned the friendly morning meeting with his own ‘fuck off’, not moving his head away from the electronic blue paper.

 

“Hey, man.”

 

Clyde actually greeted him like a decent person before taking a bite out of an apple. He was also a hire from his batch, probably why they were his only friends. His story was similar to Craig’s, he was a fan of auto racing since he was a little boy and despite being a bit...slow when it came to anything to do with numbers, he had great muscle memory and learned how to fix anything in a workshop. He got lucky and in a couple of years found himself working in the M1 league at the age of 21, transferred to the RR team three years ago. He was a bit shorter than Craig, had dark brown hair and was...well--Clyde described it as having a dad body despite being only 26 and not having a kid.

“Did you read the news?” He asked vaguely, leaning against the same desk Craig was using.

 

“You’ve gotta be more specific than that, Clyde.”

 

The brunette pulled out out his glass-thin tablet from his back pocket it to show instead of telling, but Kenny spoiled the fun revelation.

 

“The old man’s got himself a boy toy.”

 

Craig turned around to look back at Kenny. That was certainly an unexpected answer. ‘The old man’ was how the pit crew referred to Raul Rosso. He was only 37 years old, but that was close to the retiring age for a racetrack driver so everyone loved to tease him about that, of course the man always had a good quip for anytime someone brought it up. Only a few including Craig called him Mr Rosso even when he was not around.

 

He took Clyde’s glass tablet to see the news for himself. It was a tabloid article -of course- but this one was not made up bullcrap to get views, it had the proof right there. Mr Rosso kissing a younger blond man, seemingly in private but not private enough for the camera of a paparazzi.

 

Not bothering to read the article pass the splashing image and headline, Craig handed back the device and nonchalantly asked.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Kenny snorted as he pulled a stool next to Craig.

 

“You don’t know…? Dude, you really live to work, don’t you?”

 

Since that answer/question was not helpful at all, Clyde replied instead, reading over the article again.

 

“That’s Tweek Tweak. Actor. Everyone’s saying he is a star in the making. Last year he was in one of the biggest movie hits and got all kinds of awards for it. How do you not know?”

 

Craig shrugged, pretending he was still reading the engine schemes.

 

“Don’t go to movies.”

 

“Of course you don’t, movies are fun and you hate fun.”

 

Kenny just loved pressing his buttons. But Craig was used to it enough already to not punch him in the dick, again. In a change of note, Clyde was more positive about the sensationalist news.

 

“I’m glad he is moving on, you know? After his divorce he began to drop down in the standings. He might be retiring soon, so he should go out with a blast!”

 

“Bad choice of words, dude.” Kenny warned. Too bad there was no readily available wood to touch in the future.

 

“Fuck--You know what I mean.”

 

Craig did not care in the slightest about Mr Rosso’s personal life. In fact, he despised learning about it. He loved the job, and the fact that he was working under the Red Racer himself still filled him with a giggly sort of pride he would rarely show. But it was also a wake up call to his inner 8-year old.

Red Racer was the persona made up by Raul and his team to make a niche sport appeal to kids and sell toys. This few years finally took Tucker’s rose tinted glasses to finally see his hero as the flawed human he was. He could be mean spirited, not caring if his one liners hurt the recipient of said jokes. He drank too much, got high with all sort of new drugs, cheated on his wife and turns out he really hated kids.

 

Despite all that, Craig still admired the man as much as he did the first time he snuck into a circuit and caught a glance of the Red Racer car as it crossed the finish line before he was promptly kicked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Raul Rosso was an amazing boss. He knew all of the mechanics crew names, always smiled as they talked to them and invited them to their dinner parties. The opening dinner party was going to be this Friday and today he would be arriving to the garage to see the brand new car he would be driving this season, talk to the mechanics crew give them a pep talk and invite them to said dinner.

 

Raul got to the garage around 9.00, and the first thing he did was to greet the new hires personally before addressing all of his mechanics crew.

 

“If I may have your attention, please! As you know the M One is starting just in over a month. This would be my 15th time running through it, marking a really important anniversary for us. That’s not the only thing that will make this Championship the most important in my life.”

 

The man placed his hands in his hips and looked down, taking a deep sight. He was so melodramatic, even after he left the mask.

 

“It will be my last competition before I retire.”

 

Murmurs began to fill the room. Retiring? Sure, many speculated that, but it was so much different to hear it from the man himself. The small chitchats were stopped by Raul simply raising his palm.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not firing any of you. Yet. Me leaving does not mean the end of the Red Racer brand. We’ve been eyeing some younger drivers to replace me so we might get some trophies for a change.”

 

The mood was alleviated by the joke, most chuckled or simply smiled. Craig did not.

Rosso clapped once, loud enough for everyone to anticipate his next words.

 

“Let’s make this the best year we had yet. ”

 

Everyone started clapping and cheering after such a rousing speech.  But for Craig it felt like if someone just told him Mr Rosso was dying in a year. The tall mechanic simply turned around as soon as the addressing was over and decided to go back to pretend reading the blueprints he knew by heart already.

 

“Craig Tucker?”

 

Jesus! He could swear his ears perked up every time he heard that voice call his name. Craig turned around to greet his boss with his best smile. A side grin.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“How’s life treating you, kid?”

 

“It’s going fine sir, thank you.”

 

The mechanic was at least half a head taller than Mr Rosso, so he had to tilt his head down to look him into the eyes every time they had a conversation. But Craig still got the feeling of looking up whenever Raul Rosso spoke to him.  

 

“You’ve been very dedicated to your work here. You know my machine better than some of the engineers, let alone me. Your pit work is impressive and you’ve been great at directing the new recruits.”

 

Craig wasn’t sure how to respond, or even if he had to do so in case this wasn’t one of Mr Rosso’s dramatic pauses.

It was.

 

“I want you to be crew captain this year.”

 

Crew captain? That meant he would talk to Mr Rosso through the comms as he drove, monitoring the automobile’s status, the standings of other racers and suggest him when to stop to refuel and change tires. That was the highest honor he could receive in his degree-less career.

This was the happiest moment of his young life, he could cry. He really hoped his eyes were not betraying him and getting all watery in front of Raul.  

 

“Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best.” Craig responded monotonically and with the same serious face he always wore. The older man let out a hearty laugh and shook his shoulder as a friendly gesture.

 

“Don’t exert yourself too much, kid. If the job becomes too much to handle, tell me and you can have a co-captain by your side.”  He assured him with a dental commercial smile and then added.  

“Now that I made you captain you have to show up to the opening dinner. No excuses.”

 

Fuck. He showed up to the opening dinner the first year, hated it and didn’t show up for the next ones. Public appearances weren’t his thing.

 

“Yes, of course sir.” The young man answered bashfully. Mr Rosso smiled once more and patted his back before leaving to meet with someone else.

 

Craig stood still for a few seconds to process what just happened. Of course, he had to tell this to Kenny and Clyde first thing, to show off a little and have those two idiots invite him some drinks tonight.

 

* * *

 

Craig spent so much time in red coveralls and polos only adorned with the Red Racer logo that he forgot how to dress properly. Nothing in his wardrobe seemed to fit ‘fancy diner with tons of photographers and journalist all judging you from afar’ look he was hoping for.

Sure he had a suit, used a year ago to go to his sister’s graduation. But it was… not good. Hell, that’s exactly the first thing his mother told him after 6 months of not seeing him.

 

“All right. I guess I’ll buy a new one this week.”

 

He did not.

 

It was Friday afternoon and he realised he did not buy a suit. After work he hurried to the nearest shopping mall. The only thing the future should have gotten rid of and it didn’t. He spend 3 hours walking around this rounded maze to check out all the men fashion shops. He choose the first one that when he sent a picture to his mother she replied: ‘Not bad.’

 

Because of his sudden shopping trip, Craig arrived ‘fashionably late’ to the dinner party. (Un)Fortunately for him, the party hasn’t even started yet since the guest of honour Mr Rosso was nowhere in sight. Goddammit. He won’t be able to get out of this place till after Raul sees he indeed show up.

Avoiding everyone else he walked around to find people he actually knew by name. There! By the bar of course, both Kenny and Clyde along with others from their team were already holding an amicable conversation while drinking.

 

“Hey.” Craig greeted.

 

“Hey.” All the other men replied in unison.

 

“Any of you know why is Mr Rosso not here?” Usually he was the centre of attention. But without him here, the aimless photographers were asking the other guests for pictures. Craig had to smile or at least not frown whenever one of those assholes came and pointed their cameras at them.

 

After one of those assholes left, Kenny finally answered Craig’s question.

 

“Arriving late. He is picking up his boyfrie--”

 

“Don’t say that, Ken! Didn’t you read the text the PR team sent us? We are not supposed to talk about it till he explains the whole thing.”

 

That well intended interruption came from Leopold a.k.a. Butters. He was a hire from last year, and despite his very fragile looking body and child like face he was an excellent mechanic, learning the trade from his own father who was a motor vehicle hobbyist.

 

Kenny dismissed it with a hand wave and then took a slip of his canned beer.

 

“Is not like the journos care about the pit stop guys. They all are here for the boss, and maybe the engineers to talk about all the fancy new shit they’ve added to the auto.”

 

Not that he cared of course, but as everyone else conversed like normal people Craig began to scan the place with his eyes. He immediately noticed some journalist and photographers who did not belong to the usual sports, and science magazines that come to Mr Rosso’s events.

Was it because they knew this actor was coming? He was sure the text Butters just brought up told them not to mention anything about him coming to the event even to close family/friends. Should he be even surprised someone leaked the info?

 

No one personally had to announce that his boss finally arrived; seeing all those vultures -I mean- journalists run towards the front entrance was enough for them to know.

At least he did not have to force and smile now.

 

The four mechanics took a seat to finally start eating from the buffet, since now everyone was distracted by Mr Rosso and his companion they had time to pick up some plates and eat. That was until Kenny pulled Craig from choosing what kind of jello he wanted for dessert and dragged him by the arm towards the other side of the buffet floor.

 

“What the hell McCor--”

 

“Excuse me! Hey!” Kenneth very politely tapped the shoulder of a blond man wearing a pony tail who was choosing his next side dish to request his attention.

 

Oh. So that’s the so called Tweek.

 

“Name’s Kenny McCormick, I’m one of Mr Rosso’s mechanics. You don’t need to introduce yourself, but you can do it if you want to.”  Kenny smiled widely, if he wasn’t so smooth it would come off as a creepy approach. In Craig's opinion it was still creepy.

 

The actor simply smiled and let out a chuckle. He left his plate on the food serving table before he reached to shake Kenny’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kenny.”

 

After that the blond mechanic reached for his suit’s inner pocket to take out his phone.  “I’m sure you get this a lot, but my lil’ sis is a big fan of yours so I gotta ask. Could we take a pic together?”

 

Instead of being annoyed, rolling his eyes and sighting or anything else that might qualify him as a diva, Tweek’s smile only grew kinder and he nodded. “Sure. Not a problem.”

 

“Awesome. Hey Tucker, take the pic. It better be a good one.”

 

Kenny tossed him his mobile phone, and Craig almost did not catch it. He grumbled before getting ready to take the picture after the two got ready.

He held the phone horizontally, pointed the rear camera towards the two men and held steady his hands steady for the shoot. Right there is when it hit him.

 

Shit. That Tweek guy was beautiful, like beautiful in a drop dead gorgeous kind of way.

 

Well fucking duh! Of course he had to be beautiful, that was like half of his job, right? Look handsome for the cameras and all that. But fuck-- Nothing against Kenny, who wasn’t bad looking on his own, but having them side by side just highlighted how handsome the actor was. Despite the similarities in some features, it was clear why one of them made it big on the silver screen and the other worked as a grease monkey.

The actor’s blond hair -long enough to be held in a ponytail- was lighter in colour than Kenny’s and so much better taken care of. His features were also sharper, but still remaining gentle and inviting. And his skin -Jesus!- it was free of any imperfection and he did not appear to be wearing make up to hide something. He had sunken eyes which made him look tired, but the pupils’ bright colours made them look like they were shining against the shadows of his own face.  

 

“Anytime now.”

 

Craig was taken out of his dream-like state by Kenny, and thank God he did, because who knows how long he could have spend just mentally compared the two blonds in front of him. The young mechanic took the picture, took a couple more and then murmured an ‘okay’ before handing the phone back to his owner.

 

Kenny thanked Tweek and then returned to stand by Craig’s side, followed by a small awkward silence. His friend nudged him with his shoulder before laughing.

 

“I have to apologise for my friend here. He’s really rude and doesn’t know you are supposed to present yourself to new people.”

 

Oh fuck.

It was a good thing Craig had the best poker face in the galaxy, otherwise he would look like the embarrassed mess he feels like in the inside.

 

“I’m Craig Tucker. I wi--I am the captain of the mechanics crew this year. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is mine.”

 

He reached to shake his hand and Craig responded to the gesture. His hand was oddly warm to the touch, or maybe Craig’s coldness was starting to manifest physically as well.

 

“Now you know who to blame when Mr Rosso starts losing.”

 

Kenny jested causing his black haired friend to turn his head to glare at him, but hearing the other man laugh relaxed his features and he had to turn his eyes back to him.

 

“I’m sure you will do a fine job, Craig.”

 

Craig wanted to say thank you or, I will do my best, all that came out of his (closed) mouth was.

 

“Hmmm.”

 

Tweek glanced back to the plate he left on the serving table for a quick second. “If you excuse me, I’ve yo to try the shrimp. See you later?” The blond man waved after saying his goodbyes, though he sounded unsure about them. Probably because he knew that it was unlikely he would meet with them again.

 

Kenneth nudged his taller friend's arm again.

 

“Dude. You are the worst wingman in the known universe.”

 

* * *

 

Not a lot of people know how to drive now a days. Centuries ago -even before space travel became a luxery- cars started to drive by themselves, after that automobiles lost the round wheels for propulsors and anti gravitational thrusters. Some men did cling to the skill of driving because of the association with their manliness, but after spending so many years stuck in spaceships everyone forgot about it.  

 

It was a dying art that was only kept on the life line by auto racing, enthusiasts and gangs. You see, hovercrafts are fast enough for commercial travel, they were also designed with safety as the number 1, number 2 and number 3 priorities since the new travel method was filled with technology that could cause explosions that could level a whole building. They had a hard limit. Go too fast and unless the force of your brakes is powered by a nuclear fission device you will never stop in time.

 

Friction.

That’s what made those thrilling drifts in the curves possible. What gave you that electrifying feeling as you drove down the road instead of the smooth safe feeling of riding down the air. It was an experience well worth the money, in Craig’s humble opinion.

 

Getting a hovercar was not as cheap as one might imagine in this neoliberal wetdream future. Because of how the cities were designed, public transport  was the best means of travel for the common folk, while only the affluent could waste their money on their own self driving cars.

 

Now, owning a vintage wheeled car? It was not only expensive, it was hard to find on the first place. The easiest way to get one was through the black market. Thankfully working in one of the few industries that required you knowing how a wheeled vehicle works did come with connections. Butters was the one that hooked him up, actually. His father was part of motorised cars hobby group, he knew the people who were most likely the only legal dealers on the side of the planet.

 

But Craig did not simply want a motorised car.

 

He wanted the fastest thing he could get his hands on.

 

It was 25 o’clock -days in Galieze were 30 earth hours long- in the city of Tridem. The dinner party was long past over, Craig went back home only to take off this stupid suit and change into something more comfortable. He took a cab that drove him from the comfortable lofts apartment zone, to the outskirts of the city.  He walked the rest of the way towards an abandoned building. Chilly winds blew from the far off mountains in the north. Not that anyone in the city would notice, those places were built like giant malls with controlled climate, high buildings that hid the desolate desert landscape of this planet and too many bright likes that would obscure the star filled skies.

 

Craig placed an e-cig between his lips before taking out a box shaped device out of his pocket. This antique was called an MP3 Player. Long ago cellphones lost all internal storage in favour of streaming and being even thinner. Outside of the cities there was no internet signal, so he had to rely on outdated but reliable technology to hear music.  

 

Can you believe it? The 23rd century and there’s no planet wide coverage. I guess we know where our priorities lay. 

 

The young man put on the old fashioned earbuds before placing the device back in pocket. Inside the barren building Craig Tucker hid his most prized possession. It took him a whole year worth of savings to get it and he decided the best place to store it was here. An abandoned rock research building, only protected by a dark cloth sheet.

He uncovered the vehicle from under the drape. It was a motorcycle, a brand new replica of a model from the far year of 2016 bwgooe (Before We Got Out Of Earth). It was black with a leather seat and silver finishes. But most importantly the horsepower of this beast was incredible. It wasn’t an exact reply actually. Changes had to be made. Because gasoline was not the main source of energy now and there were no oil rings in this whole planet, the bike was electric like any modern vehicle. Still, the bike had it’s own quirks added to the engine to make it sound and smell like if it was burning petroleum. Which of course Craig appreciated for the authenticity.

He pushed the two wheeled vehicle out of the shack, swung his right leg over the seat and with both feet firmly on the ground, took out his key and pressed the ignition switch to turn that roaring engine on. So fucking satisfying. He kicked the kickstand back up and slowly let out the clutch lever to start moving forward. He shifted gears and began to pick up speed.

 

Five months ago he began this routine. Driving around the empty arid lands of Galieze to feel the fresh air, watch the stars on the horizon, forget about everything and sometimes think about life. His life.

 

He just got a promotion in the job he loves, he earned enough money to afford luxuries like this bike, his mother and sister were doing good with the money he sent them, he actually had friends he enjoyed to hang out with, and right now he was driving at 160 miles per hour, the wind blowing through his jet black hair while hearing music from a bygone era.

 

Craig should be so happy, right?

 

Then why does it feel like ...he is not?

 

He doesn’t hate his life either, which in turn just confused him more. Why does he feel this way? Why does he feel like this now, when everything seems to be going according to plan? Was there something wrong with him?

 

All this unanswerable questions clouded his mind throughout his lonely drive on the pathless desert. The last clear though he had that night was:

 

_Maybe I should go to the movies once in awhile._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah my first fanfic!!! And its a South Park one, of all things.  
> I usually don't write this word-y like, but I really like this setting and I want it to paint the scene for it though anything more detailed and specific would require research and skill I don't posses at the moment. Just imagine a 'retro' (1990-early 2000s) futurism aesthetic. 
> 
> I first though about dividing this chapter into two, but I'd rather leave it like this and have everything about Craig established in this first chapter and have more action happening in upcomic chapters. Not the next one though, the next one will be about Tweek, same thing about establishing his character (and why he seems so OOC in his short scene here) hopefully I won't use so many words because fuck that word count is high. As a little tease the title of the next chapter is Space Stage. The titles will only get worse from now on people. 
> 
> If you want to send me any hate, questions, or better yet, corrections how-to-know.tumblr.com is where you'll find me at.  
> I plan to update every month, and my goal is 5-6 chapters. Tags will be added as they come up. So you have that to look forward to. 
> 
> Before I go I have to warn that the next chapter and future ones will reference drug abuse, anxiety and panic attacks, and implied sexual abuse. I don't want to go too dark, so nothing will be explicit. But is still important to the story and I will do my best to be tactful about it. I will change the rating if needed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my blogpost. Oh yeah, and this fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Space Stage

Richard Tweek Tweak was born in the City of Unem. His family came to this planet 3 generations ago to work as farmers in a plot of land they had bought the rights to long before any city in Galieze was constructed. When the colonisation project was reveal -by the then image sharing social network- they began to sell deeds of land of a planet they have yet to send more than small rock collecting robots.

Most believed this to be a scam, so through the years the prices had to be lowered and it ended up being pretty cheap to buy farming land in a planet 32 lights years away from Earth.

From the the initial half a billion people that came to colonise this strange planet, only 1 person thought about bringing coffee seeds. And in a planet where days were 17 hours long, it turned out that selling caffeine happened to be a very excellent business venue. After arriving to Galieze it only took 20 years for the Tweaks to become the one of richest land owners on the planet.

 

Even since he was a kid Tweek had problems focusing in school. Whenever he was doing something like reading or answering a test, his mind would wander to wonder about random things that could happen to him at that very moment, from aliens coming to abduct him or the planet exploding from humanity using its core as a source of energy. Needless to say it affected both his notes and social life. From a suggestion of the teachers, Tweek parents took him to a medical bay where his vitals were taken and all his symptoms were inputted into the automated diagnoser.

Tweek was deduced to have ADHD and was prescribed medicine to slow him down and be able to concentrate in school. Maybe that would have helped, if the small blond boy actually had ADHD. It didn’t work.  

 

Around the age of 10, the random paranoid thoughts began to take the form of a more cohesive single voice inside his head. It told him how he was doing everything wrong and the alarm about him results of his mistakes. He asked his mother about it, because crazy people hear a lot of voices, right? He only heard one. She told him it was his conscience and assured him there was nothing wrong with him.

 

His acting career started with an accident. Literally. In a school play were all he was supposed to do was to be a background character with no lines, a bunch of kids got in an accident involving a new toy that allowed you to prank call the past. So there was a shortage of people to play the roles. Tweek was ascended into a minor role, he only had two scenes and 11 lines.

The two weeks previous to the opening night were sleepless nightmares. He read the script over and over and rehearsed in front of the mirror what seemed like hundreds of times. Even before the play started he was jittering like a scared animal that knew it was about to be sent into the food processing plant.

His first scene was coming up and everything in his head was the lines and actions he had to perform. No voice or paranoid thoughts. Just a series of steps he had to perform and be done with it. He took a deep breath and entered the stage. He waited for a girl to give her line before he -with confidence- responded with his lines, moving closer towards the audience without any worry about what they might think of his performance. It was the first time in a long time he truly felt calm and in control of himself.

 

By the age of 12, Tweak knew he wanted to be an actor.

 

While his mother was supportive of his newfound career path, his father was more apathetic, finding it to be a phase his son would get out of and eventually study business to take charge of their coffee empire. That only made Tweek want to pursue acting even more.

Turning 18 he moved to Duanem -the city known for art and entertainment-  and attended an art college to study music and drama. And yes, in the future art collage had only become more expensive; after all many blue and white collar jobs had been taken over by automation, so now art degrees had actual worth in the future because robots can’t do art.

Yet.

 

He still had that voice in the back of his head, telling him how this career was hopeless and reminding him that he wasn’t that good, that he would end up working for his father anyways so why even bother trying. That did not dissuade him even a little. Hell. He took it as a challenge against that stupid negative chatty asshole.

 

It was fun at first, taking part in small plays and independant films by the other students. Because he was not a bad singer in the slightest he also got roles in musical numbers. The hardest part was to learn how to dance though. He always thought he had no rhythm or grace, but with some classes and practice it became effortlessly to dance to any type of music and he even enjoyed it. It was the best years of his life, even if the paranoid thoughts would never shut up.

 

But of course his conscience had to be right in the end.

 

Soon after graduating Tweek got ‘discovered’ by an agent that promised him that under a year he would be in the big leagues. The first step was to leave the silly world of theater behind and focus on film and television. But once he moved to TV he started to feel stuck. He first starred in a 60 minute long crime drama as a side character, but his character was killed three episodes in.

Because it was so much more stressful to be moving around from project to project, his anxiety started to get worse. He couldn’t finish scenes before feeling something got stuck on his throat and shutting down. That lead to him to being fired from too many projects in a short amount of time.

A friend from collage heard about his problems and hooked him up with a pill called ‘soma’ to help him ‘chill’.  He said it was natural and not dangerous at all -though if it was not dangerous at all why did he warn to never take more than five per day?- At least it helped him relax enough so he could say his lines during a scene and not twitch like an spastic.   

Despite that, because of his previous missteps even now that he was calm and able to act no one would hire him for more than commercials and minor roles in mediocre soap operas. Was this really the end? He didn’t want to go back home begging his father to give him a job and work forever in the coffee industry.

 

By the age of 24 it seemed like Tweek’s career was dead even before it started.

 

During more private parties and events for the rich and/or famous -away enough from the cameras of paparazzi- was where he found the only painful answer. Castings and connections was not the only way for an actor to get a role in the industry. Every asshole with power over them -from producers, directors, to veteran actors- they were fucking shameless, they didn’t even try to hide it. He had his ass gropped twice and had five different people placing their hands on his thighs. Tweek had always walked away from it, saying nothing but with a clear disgust in his face. He wouldn’t lower himself to that level to get a job.

 

_Come on, everyone is doing it._

 

Tweek hated it when he was right. He knew so many actors and actresses that had zero talent but got good supporting roles just because they were willing to talk sweetly into the ear of a bigwigs and climb on their laps like good dogs.  

He went to college dammit! Why would he should be the one stuck as a no name while everyone else slept their way up the ladder of stardom?

 

At first it was simply flirting back whenever a higher up gave him an inappropriate comment. But that got the actor nowhere. He had to actually respond to their advancements and act like he liked being touched by disgusting men much older than him. That at least got him better roles, but Tweek knew that wasn’t enough. If he kept this up he would only be part of an awful cycle of him getting average projects and needing to go back to be manhandled by serial molesters.

 

To get a major role in a decent production he had to…Do things he was not proud of and he would never be able to talk about to anyone, even if he wanted to. At least the alcohol made the memories spotty and thankfully hard to follow.

 

That was the past. Now he had to look ahead and focus on his work if this was going to be his breakthrough. If he did good in this role, there was nowhere to go but up.

 

_You think you are here because of your ability? Of course not, you only got the part because of your body you filthy--_

 

Tweek placed the pills inside his mouth and then drank from a water bottle to make sure they went down as quickly as possible. By the start of filming his first major movie, he was swallowing a cocktail of four different pills each morning -two of them legal, one of them in a grey area and the other was the soma he had been taking for a while now-  just to get through the day.

 

“Everyone ready? Tweek Tweak, is needed on set. Now!”

 

* * *

 

Take a deep breath.

 

Tweek looked down at himself. His left sleeve had been rolled up and his right hand was holding a self injection needle. Right now he was stuck on the bathroom stalls of some venue’s bathroom. He locked himself here after almost passing out in the entrance floor. It was the first panic attack he had in a long time. He didn’t even know why, he was used to the interviews and venues filled with people. But just a few minutes ago he began to feel overwhelmed and like the ground was going to open under his feet and fall for all eternity. He ran as quickly as he could away from everyone into the bathroom.

Alright. It isn’t so bad. He had a way out, all he had to do was push this thing against his skin and press the button---Shit! He hated needles! That why he only took his illegal substances as pills. He only got this stuff from his co-star in the release party because he was so much of a pussy to say no to drugs. And today it happened that his ‘special’ pills were at home, this was the only way he had so he could go back there and not faint. But he couldn’t just drug himself with this thing… what even was this thing? Future heroin?

 

No he won’t do it. He was just here to promote his movie, it wasn’t worth to inject this shit into his body to for that.

 

_Of course you can’t take it. You’d rather get out there and have a mental breakdown in front of all those people, in front of all those cameras and all those phones so everyone wil--_

 

“Shut up.” Tweek murmured to himself before gripping the syringe and jamming it against his arm to finally press the injection button. Fuck that hurt! Was this even the right way to inject it? What if it wasn’t and he just killed himself in the dumbest way possible?

The answer came as a first nauseating but then pleasant shook throughout his body. It was a very numbing sensation, it made it hard to stand up and dispose the now empty syringe  

Once outside, Tweek became more chatty and friendly than usual. He went from group to group greeting people he knew and meeting new. He laughed at any comment -even if they weren’t that funny- and talked about his movie like if it was the best thing ever to grace the screens. Was this charity event or was it part of a film festival? It could be an after party.

 

Who the fuck cares?

 

_I got arms to hold you tight_

_I've got charms to keep you with me at night_

_I've got all that you could ever want_

_I just need a man who's man enough_

 

Oh. Tweek loved this song.

 

_Don't need another casual lover_

_Walkin' out the door in the morning light_

_I want a man who can stand on his own_

_Without lookin' for another lover every night_

 

Was he singing along? And who was this man that was getting a little too close to his face? Maybe he was this close because Tweek was pulling his tie.

 

_If you got style and you know how to please_

_And a smile that makes me weak in the knees_

_If you're a guy who is gentle and tough_

_You might be the man who's man enough_

 

The next thing he knew he was making out with that very same man in the balcony of wherever this event was taking place. Why the hell was he making out with him? Well, as long as the guy didn’t look old enough to be his grandfather…

 

Wait. No. Fuck you.

 

He didn’t want to sleep this guy! He didn’t even know his name! Wait a second. Exactly who the hell was this guy? Maybe he was a director, or a producer...no, he doesn’t look like it. Another actor? As far as he could remember, he was here to promote the movie for a contest. Could he be a judge? That would explain why Tweek approached him. He could recall the man telling a funny joke and then winking at him. Was that really all the actor needed to be charmed?

He then felt a hand squeezing his backside, and that was just this man’s first stop. Goddamn he was handsy.

 

He would have to do this, won’t he? Tweek pushed the nameless man slightly, just enough so he could finally breath and talk.  “Why don’t we go somewhere more private?”

* * *

 

 

The next morning Tweek found himself alone in a hotel room and with throbbing pains both in his head and back. The man from last night was long gone. At least he knew how to avoid an awkward morning meeting. Checking his phone he had at least 5 missing calls from Kyle, his public image manager. Ugh. He will deal with that later. How bad could it be? He just left the party a little earlier, that’s all.

By just motioning his phone towards the wide screen hanging from the wall, he was able to use his phone as a remote and turn the TV on.

 

“--that’s right Amanda! But that’s not as juicy as what we’ve got next. Unem’s sweet coffee boy was caught taking things a little too fast with the M 1 driver Raul Rosso last night.” The two catty reporters were replaced by an image of him clinging into the man -Raul as he just learned- by his neck as they made out.

 

Oh fuck.

 

His phone started ringing again and this time he did answer it.

 

“What the actual fuck Tweek?!” A loud demanding question greeted him and the actor felt like he deserved that completely.

 

“Good morning Kyle.” He murmured in a defeatist tone, while biting his nails. Kyle probably couldn't even hear it.

 

“Why? Just tell me why in the name of God did you think it was okay to make out with a man 10 years your senior during Trinem’s Bi-annual Film Festival? ” At least that answers one question.

 

“I-I can explain!”  He hurried to try to excuse himself.

 

“All right. Then explain it.”

 

But he was drawing blank. “....I was drunk.”  

 

“Uh-huh. Drunk.”

 

Kyle had enough experience in the industry to know actors just didn’t get drunk.

 

“When you came to us to manage your image, you clearly stated you wanted to be seen as not-spoiled nice guy by the public.”  

 

“I’d not say clearly, you guys were pressuring me into choosing an angle…”

 

“But it was your choice! And I honestly believe it was the best one! Your face screams innocence, not getting high and sleeping around with older men!”

 

Tweek covered his face in shame, though there was no need since no one else was here. He heard a sight coming from the phone.  

 

“I’m sorry Tweek, I shouldn’t have-- It’s just that any bad press you get is bad press for the movie and we are about to re-release before the second round of awards. You can’t have controversies like that flying around.” The image manager explained in a calmer tone, though it did not make the other feel better in the slightest.

 

“I’m sorry. I fucked it up.”

 

_You always do._

 

“Don’t fret it. We can still spin this, but you won’t like it.” Lord. He didn’t like where this was going.

 

“You have to come out and say you are dating Raul Rosso.”

 

“What?!”

 

Ignoring the question, Kyle continued. “You’ll be announcing it on social media this afternoon. Then you will go out with the guy in public tomorrow and on Friday he is having a dinner before the championship starts that you will also be attending.”

 

“I-Is it me or does it sound like you already have this arranged before calling me?” The actor asked indignantly.

 

“I’ve spoken with Rosso and his people and they’ve agreed to it. You’d just be dating, not getting engaged or anything. So...Good luck?”

 

* * *

 

Tweek opened the hotel door and sluggishly walked inside before dropping down the bed and taking out his phone. With muscle memory instead of eyes, he unlocked it and called the first number in his favorite’s list. He then turned on the hands free speakers and dropped the phone next to him.

 

“Tweek, baby boy! How did the dinner go? I watched the coverage live though Facadelivre but they were mostly talking about all that racing stuff, so I kinda spaced out once you came.”

 

“Hey Bebe.”

 

Bebe Stevens, she was his personal stylist. His hair was what one could only describe as wild and hard to handle, hence why all other stylist he had worked with hated him guts. He had to find someone that didn’t mind working one hour just to get his hair in a manageable form. Bebe was great at her job, and she was a good friend as well. Yeah, his only real friend worked for him. Was that sad or just stupid?

He was always sporting a different hair-do, because she liked to experiment and he honestly didn’t care about it. If Tweek could, he’d go out with his hair as wild as it is now. Of course, that would mean Kyle hunting his ass down to lecture him about why keeping a clean public image was so important for his career.

Maybe he should do just that to piss him off.

 

“It went well, I guess. It didn’t go bad at least. I only had to pose for some photos and meet the people that work for Raul like all the engineers, mechanics and so. God, I don’t think I will remember any of their names.” The blond actor reached for a pillow to place it under his chin and cling onto it.

 

“Those are the guys that like repair the car, right? Now those are real men, working with machines doing all the handwork instead of just making robots work for them.”

 

“Hnng...The ones I meet were kinda cute.”

 

“You mean that hottie you took a picture with?”

 

”Yea--Wait, how do you know?” Of course. He should know ‘a photo for my little sister’ is the oldest lie in the book. Not that he minded that -Kenny was it?- guy posting the picture on his social media account, but he didn’t have to lie to--

 

“Well I saw a pic of someone taking a picture of you and a blond. A picture of a picture being taken, which is like ironic. Wait, no that’s not it.”

 

“Really? Shit. They said they kicked out the media when the dinner started. I hate not being able to even eat without someone taking sneaky pictures of me.”

 

“Baby, once you are famous you don’t have vacations.”

 

Tweek let out  a loud groan as he rolled over still with the pillow in his arms. “Don’t remind me! Instead of relaxing before my next shot I have to follow my ‘boyfriend’ around the planet for this stupid motorsports championship. I don’t even like racing! Why is it even called a sport? The automobile is the one doing everything!”

 

“Don’t sweat about it. It will be over sooner than you think….only 5 months left!” Bebe laughed teasingly at his misery.

 

“Ugh!” The actor pressed the pillow against his face.

 

“All right, I’ll see you tomorrow morning for your daily makeover, sweety! Sleep well!”

Tweek doubted he would.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Morning Tweek. Are you already at the circuit?” Tweek pressed the phone against his ear while walking past people looking for their seats in the bleachers. It was Kyle, who just this morning called him to remind him to be in the opening race for Raul. Of course he could remember that, he didn’t need a babysitter! And now he was calling to make sure he was there. Jesus.

 

“Yes! And I’ve already been swarmed by people asking me about Raul’s chances of winning! I have no idea about that, I’ve been saying that I’m sure he will take the gold medal at the end.” Did they even give gold medals?

 

“Good. That’s why you are there after all! Go to the private box seating up in--”

 

“No! I don’t want to be in the VIP seats with the trophy wives of the other contestants! Can’t you just get me out of here?” The actor begged, looking towards the nearest exit.

 

“You know I can’t! You have to be here to show you are actually with the guy! I’m not the one that got caught with a M One driver’s tongue down my throat!”

 

Tweek opened his mouth ready to protest but nothing came out. That idiot was right, despite how tactless he was.

 

“Look, I’m sorry Tweak. But there’s nothing I--Wait. I’ve got it. What’s the best place to be if you don’t want to be in the view of a camera?”

 

Was that a rhetorical question? He answered it nevertheless. “Uhhh behind it?”

 

“Right! You have to be behind the cameras that will be focused on the race. They will be recording from inside the circuit.”

 

“What? Down there?”

 

So close to the race track?! What if a driver loses control and goes right towards him? It didn’t even have to be that. Down there was full of machinery and electronics all in the open air. What if one has a short circuit? A small flame could become a chain explosion that would burn him alive and--

 

“It’s either that or hanging out with the so called trophy wives and answer questions about how much you love motor racing. I’ll be watching the social network feeds, so as soon as the race is over you better be next to Raul Rosso whether he wins or loses.”

 

With that Kyle hung up and the actor was left with the choice of either dying or have to go through social asphyxiation.

 

Goddammit.

* * *

 

 

Thankfully here inside the circuit everyone was too busy to pay any attention to this b-list actor. Which sure, was good, that’s exactly why Tweek was here. But it was also a bit nerve wrecking to be wandering around like this between all the people running around in a hurry and shouting terms he did not understand.

After a bit of walking without any idea of where he was going, he recognised the Red Racer logo -it was red and two capital Rs, no one will get a design award for it that’s for sure- along with the number 12 in clothes and a truck. So if he was going to be wandering around he should be doing it here. Now all he had to do is find a place to sit and watch cars loop around a circuit. Totally not a waste of his day.

 

Since being lost was no fun, he approached the first person he saw wearing a red polo shirt with the Red Racer logo on his back.

 

“Hey, sorry.” The blond actor tapped the tall man’s shoulder to make him turn around.

 

“Hi.” Tweek knew this guy! He was one that took the picture last night, right? He introduced himself and certainly left an impression for being cute and awkward. Mostly awkward.

 

“Craig, right? You are the captain of the mechanics crew.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Okay. This Craig really was a man of few words, huh? Or maybe he just didn’t quite recognise him yet. Just in case, Tweek took off his sunglasses. Yep, that was his whole disguise.

 

“Do you know where can I take a seat and watch the race here?”

 

The mechanic raised an eyebrow questioningly, he wasn’t even sure if the other was allowed here. But he wasn’t going to kick him out either. He looked around till his eyes settled on his ‘workstation’ under a tarp.

 

“I suppose you can sit next to me.”

 

He turned around, quickly glancing back once to make sure the other got the idea of following him. Under the tarp there was a black desk and four different screens all connected to the desk.

“Here.”

 

The taller man pulled out a stool from under the desk for Tweek before taking a seat. Tapping each screen they began to turn on and the desk started to glow with inputs and commands.  He curiously also had a pen and a notebook. Huh. He had only seen those as props for a film set in the 20th century.

Tweek was taken out of his thoughts by a sudden wheezing and a strong gust of air that caused him to jump on his seat. The cars came and went in what seemed like milliseconds, leaving just a feeling of amazement.

 

“Shit. That was fast.” The actor mumbled in awe, his eyes fixated on the track.

 

“The cars are going at 300 kilometers per hour. They are just warming up ” Craig answered the question that was never asked.

 

“Wow.”

 

After a few seconds, the blond tilted his head as the mechanic continued to set up his desk. “So, what are you supposed to do?”  

 

Craig turned his attention back to the other, taking a small moment before he began to explain.  “I...I have to watch over all of this.”

 

He motioned towards all the screens before settling on the far left screen, full of graphs and numbers constantly changing. “This ones are--well I suppose you can call them vitals of the vehicle. The temperature, pressure, charge. The speed and acceleration of the car as well.”

 

The next screen was a table and a virtual map of the circuit. “This just keeps track of the race standings. And a map that shows where the other cars are and Mr Rosso’s position.”

 

He then pointed at the small earpiece he was wearing.  “I have direct comms with him, as well as his other aids that keep him informed on anything else happening in the track.”

 

“I have to tell Mr Rosso during which lap he will take a pit stop to recharge and have the tyres changed. I also have to inform the pit mechanics so they get ready.” Craig took a seat on his foldable chair and added.  “This is the first time I’m doing this, actually.”

 

After some silence to process everything, the actor concluded.

 

“So you keep an eye on Raul.”

 

Craig nodded as he checked every camera view to be working properly. Tweek kept his eyes on him while placing his hands on the edge of the stool.

 

“What if…the car gets too hot or something else goes wrong? Do you have to tell Raul to stop and give up on the race?”

 

“Yeah. He can’t see what’s wrong from inside the car, but I can. If I believe his life is in danger, I’ll tell him something is wrong and that he should return to the pit stop, even it it means losing the race.”

 

The mechanic explained, still with the emotionless voice he always used, but Tweek did notice his eyes settled intensely on the screen that transmitted the current practice run.

“But ultimately it has to be his choice.”

 

After that neither of them said a word, because neither knew what to say. Not because of lack of trying, Craig was trying to come up with a question that would not come off as creepy while Tweek’s eyes darted around to find something good enough to comment about. They were more afraid about whether the other disliked the silence than actually disliking the silence.

 

A loud low pitch horn was followed by a voice announcing the start of the race. Drone cameras started flying and everyone took their places, mostly closer towards the circuit.

 

“I have to concentrate here, so I won’t be able to talk…”

 

The actor simply smiled. “It’s fine. I’m content just watching.”

 

The race started and from one of the screens Tweek was able to watch it from a first person view of Raul’s vehicle, but he didn’t focus on that. It was more captivating to watch the other man so enthralled in his job. His attention jumping back and forth between all the different screens, one hand under his lips while the other was writing something in that small notebook, without even glancing at it.  

Forty minutes went without him saying a word, with the cars rushing past them more times that the blond could care to count. But finally the lead mechanic reached to his earpiece

 

“Number 55 and 29 are swerving to the pit stop. You should stop soon too.”

 

Mr Rosso’s answer came a few seconds later. “Don’t you think is a little soon, kid?”

 

Craig clenched his jaw before speaking up again.

 

“No, sir. I believe that the track is smooth and with only two sharp curves each lap the tyres won’t wear as much. Changing them earlier means you won’t lose any advantage later.”

 

“If you say so. Tell the boys to get ready, I’m coming in next lap.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Craig reached once more for the earpiece to change the channel.

 

“Red is coming in 3 minutes. I repeat, Red is coming in 3.”

 

“Got it, already on it.”

 

He changed the camera view to watch the pit stop crew get ready for Mr Rosso’s quick stop. All 20 men stood around a square, and waited for the red open wheeled car to come in. And once it did, in 2 seconds they changed the wheels, and recharged the battery with a high voltage discharge. The red car then quickly accelerated to re-enter the main circuit.

Fourty-five minutes later and again they heard a loud horn blast through the circuit stadium.

 

“Last lap.” Craig explained even before the actor could ask what the sound meant.

 

He stood up as the cars ran past them. He hurried outside the shadow of his tarp, followed by a very curious blond.

The Red Racer was holding out in first place, followed closely by 3 other cars just as they took the last curve before reaching the finish line.  

 

Craig’s heart was beating fast and his eyes were fixated on the big screen projection in the sky that recorded the yellow line from above. As soon as something crossed that mark it will freeze the picture and show the winner to the closest micrometer. His breathing stopped once that happened. The image showed a blue/yellow car overtaking the red one just in the nick of time. The car number 12 got second place. They got second place.

 

That was the best place Raul has gotten in a long, long time. Everyone around them cheered like if they had just won the championship. It was hard not to feel a little pride in the result. The tall mechanic’s lips curved and eyes closed, letting everything about it settle in. Unknown to him, someone was watching him meditate.

For the first time in his life, a smile made Tweek felt weak in the knees.

 

* * *

 

Second place still called for a celebration. And that’s exactly what they did. After the match and all the interviews that came with such a victory, Raul Rosso and his crew along with some added people celebrated with champagne and wine in one of the city’s best restaurants, that they could have everyone be kicked out this evening for their private congregation.

 

Kenny wrapped his arm around Clyde as he came into their group with the latest gossip. “Bros, I just talked to the guys working for number 19. The driver is so pissed he got 11th after being on the lead for most of the laps. He threw a tantrum and refused to take questions after it was over.”  

Craig -who so far had just been silently drinking while the others chatted- spoke up.

 

“Maybe he should get his ass checked, driving with it must be why it hurts so much.”

 

His friends laughed out loud because while he didn’t talk much, any time Craig Tucker threw a random comment like that it was bound to be a hilarious burn.

But it was a laugh from behind him what really caught the mechanic’s attention. He turned his head to catch a certain blond actor covering his mouth and glancing back at him. He moved his hand away and flashed a quick smile before returning to the other conversation he was actually a part of.

 

Did he just make Tweek Tweak laugh? Oh shit, he was staring. He moved his head back to his friends who by then had moved into another topic.  

 

“Let’s get out of this fancy party and go to have so real fun! They say the girls at Cuatrem are into the weird stuff.”

 

After taking the finally slip of his drink, Craig politely refused. “Can’t. I’m heading back to my room, I have to wake up early for the free practice tomorrow.”

 

Clyde laughed and mocked him. “Boooring.”

 

“Yeah, just how I like it. Goodnight assholes.”

 

“Goodnight dickwad.” After that friendly goodbye, Craig made his way outside the building.  

 

Tweek couldn’t stand it. He had to be next to Raul as he talked to his friend and all they talked about was the race, cars, engines and other stuff he did not care about in the sightless. It was dreadfully boring and if it wasn’t for the synthetic caffeine pill he takes, the blond was sure he would fall asleep right there and now.

Well, why not?

 

He turned to Raul -who for the whole evening had had his arm around the actor’s waist- and lied to him in a sweet whisper. “I need to leave, I’m not feeling very good at the moment.”

 

The man smiled and pulled him closer instead. “You sure? The party's just getting started. I know someone that could bring--”

 

He interrupted before the older man could finish. Was he going to be known as an actor that got high all the time now? “I don’t think I could. Please?”

 

“Fine, but you owe me one, baby.”

 

Tweek rolled the metaphorical his eyes inside his head. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

“Shit.”

Tweek muttered to himself as he looked for his phone in every pocket in his body. He just got to the street outside of the restaurant and realised he didn’t have it. Goddammit. Kyle is going to kill him if he lost his phone. Oh yeah, and he would have to walk all the way back to the hotel as well. His worried self body search did catch the attention of someone.

 

“Hey. Something’s wrong?”

 

Craig stood a few feet away from him, holding an electronic cigarette that glowed red to resemble an ember.  

 

“Oh hi. I think I lost my phone so I can’t call a cab. It’s fine, I could just--”

 

“I can call one for you.”

 

The blond smiled but shook his head. “Thanks, but you don’t have to pay for me--”

 

“Not a problem. I was about to leave too. You are also staying in the Galaxia Hotel, right? ”

 

“Actually, Raul and I are staying at the Royal Palacio. It’s a little further away, near the city hall.”

 

“Oh.”   

 

Usually Mr Rosso used the same hotel his crew did. The mechanic scratched the back of his neck, looking away from the blond as he felt weirdly flustered. “I still can...have the cab drop you off and then go back.”

 

“I…” Tweek stopped his sentence before he could even begin. He was about to reject the offer but the other seemed so genuine -even if a bit too insistent- that it was hard to come up with a reason to say no.

 

“Thank you, that sounds great.”

 

With just a few taps on his phone and in a few minutes a hovering vehicle parked in front of them and opened its doors. Craig let the other get in first, before following inside and closing the door.

 

“Uhh. You have to put the address for your hotel.” He handed over his phone to the blond, who accepted it sheepishly.

 

“Right.”

 

After typing the address, the actor looked up at the other man, finding himself wordless for a second but quickly coming up with something.

 

“You were...great, back then. During the race. I don’t know much about it… I actually don’t know anything about racing at all. But I did hear people praising your decision to stop early.” That was a pretty lame praise. Fuck.

 

Craig was expressionless, or at least it seemed like that under the darkness of the night.

 

“Thanks. It’s still mostly Mr Rosso’s doing. He is the one that won, I’m just part of his support.”

 

“Well I think the support really does matter in the end.”

 

Their fruitful conversation was cut short by the cab arriving to its first destination. Craig got out of the car’s left side and waited for the other to do the same before saying their farewells.

 

“See you around, Craig.” Tweek reached for a handshake with a smile. Craig did return the first gesture but -to the other’s dismay- not the second.

 

“Goodbye, Mr Tweak.”

 

Tweek laughed and quickly used his both hands to cover his mouth. How can a grown ass man be this adorable by being oddly polite?

 

“Please don’t… Just Tweek is fine. See you.” With that and a quick wave, he finally left making his way towards the building. 

 

Craig stood still with his eyes fixated on the blond actor as he walked into the hotel’s fancy and bright lobby. He moved only after the other was out of sight, returning to the inside of the cab ready to give it the new directions. He reached for his jacket pocket to find it empty.

 

He never got his phone back and there was no way to make this thing move without his phone, he should know. He got out of the cab and looked up at the hotel. No way could he go to the reception and ask if a famous actor was staying there and if he could get his room number. They would tell him to go fuck himself, or whatever the polite version of that is the automated receptionist was programmed to say.

 

Craig let out a sight in defeat before fixing his jacket and making his way back to his hotel on foot.

 

The first thing Tweek did when he got to the room was to see himself in the mirror. He felt like shit and he looked like it too. He was sweating so much, his eyes were starting to look red and his hair was a mess. Bebe put on tons of gel just to keep it slicked back but it clearly wasn’t enough. Ah-- Fuck. His head was starting to hurt.

 

Pills.

 

Should he take them?

 

Raul is going to come back ...sometime. It could be in an hour or in five. If he came back early of course he would want to fuck, and Tweek really needed to be numb for that. But then again, he could pretend -or actually be- fast asleep once he gets here. Now that was a good excuse. If he took the pills he wouldn’t be able to sleep, so laying in bed it is.

He might as well call Bebe and tell her about his long day. Tweek went back to the bedroom to lay down, kicking off his shoes and socks and then reaching for his phone in his back pocket.

 

This wasn’t his phone.

 

He pressed his finger against the screen to turn it on. Locked. Of course. He stared at the time as it changed to the next minute. His eyes darted to the phone symbol on the lower left corner. One could call without unlocking the phone, for emergencies and such. He stared at it for a few seconds before pressing it.

_What the hell are you doing? Stop typing your phone number! Why do you want that weirdo’s number?_

Tweek knew he didn’t need to justify himself to the voice in his head, but he did so anyways.

 

“Maybe someday I will need a mechanic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha did I say a month? I clearly meant a week! I couldn't help it. Once I started writing I couldn’t stop. Hurray procrastination! Next one will take longer, that’s a promise (or threat?) since this week I had no classes and I spend 50% of my time working on this.
> 
> The song is called Man Enough from the Fallout 4 soundtrack, it’s sung by Lynda Carter. You know, the OG live action Wonder Woman so it fits even more. I can give more excuses for using this song but the bottom line is that I like it and it’s the only good thing to come out from Fallout 4 (don’t @ me)
> 
> All your comments and kuddos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Line

Morning came sooner than Tweek would have liked. The binary stars’ light illuminated the whole room thanks to the wide glass windows. What a stupid open concept design. Energy is so cheap on Galazia, why would anyone need the extra natural light? 

To shake off all the grumbly criticisms in his head, the blond turned his head to the side, just in time to see Raul come out of the bathroom and heading to the wardrobe to get changed. Geez. Where did this guy get all his energy from? He could have sworn he got here less than six hours ago, he couldn’t have slept more than five. And here he was, getting ready for another day of driving, today was more like a warm up but still. A part of him was worried Raul would lose control during the race, crash against another car and---

 

“Morning.” He mumbled, the word coming out slurred and with no emotion at all. He knew it was better to distract himself from thoughts like that.

Raul turned his head and grinned widely. “Good morning, handsome.” 

 

For any other person Raul’s joy would be contagious. Tweek only felt worse about his dismal morning mood. His whole body felt heavier than the 142 pounds he was supposed to weight, or at least what he thought he weighted. 

He wasn’t supposed to gain not even a pound more during his so called ‘holidays’. Otherwise Kyle would make him get a nutritionist that would tell him what to and not to eat, how to keep a balance diet, that he should cut down his use of caffeine pills and actually do exercise for once. Ughhhhh. He already hated this hypothetical person. 

After using his maximum effort to lift himself up with his elbows, the young actor raised his voice -trying to not sound tired- as he asked. “Can I go with you to the circuit?”

 

Standing in front of a mirror, Raul finished pulling down his undershirt before looking back, smirking. “You didn’t seem too keen on being there yesterday.” 

 

For being an actor, Tweek certainly forgets -more often than not- how to act outside of a set. He grumbled and used his left hand to brush his messy hair out of his face. 

“You caught me. I wasn’t. It’s just that…” 

 

His head automatically turned towards the nightstand. There, a black thin mobile phone rested untouched since he called his lost phone and immediately hung up. 

 

“I left my phone there somewhere and I really need to find it.” Otherwise he would lose Craig’s phone number and he would have to do the normal person thing to do and ask for it. 

He lazily lunged towards the nightstand and grabbed the device.

 

“And one of your mechanics loaned me theirs to call a cab and I-” He dragged the letter to sound more innocent. “--I sorta forgot to give it back.” 

 

He showed the phone as proof though he quickly regretted his half truth. What if Raul jumped to conclusions? He would hate to get man in trouble after being so kind. 

 

“Really? Who was it?” The other man didn’t seem to mind, he took a seat on the edge of the bed and began to put his socks on. 

 

“Uhhh--black hair, really tall, doesn’t talk much?”

 

At least he could pretend he wasn’t obsessed with said cute mechanic. He heard Raul let out a chuckle.

 

“Tucker. Craig Tucker. That kid is really something. Hard working, loves machines and pretty smart. But it’s hard to get words out of him, I used to think he might had something wrong up in his head, but I figured out he is just easily starstruck.”

 

‘Something wrong up in his head’ Christ. What an asshole. Thankfully the other couldn’t see the grimace he made after such a crass comment. Tweek was now getting himself ready for the day, collecting his clothes before heading to the bathroom. Right before going through the sliding door, the blond peeked back into the bedroom, where his boyfriend was almost ready to leave. 

 

“So. Can I come?” He asked again since Raul has completely ignored the first question. 

 

The man took his Red Racer cap from the dressing table and placed it firmly on his head. “You don’t have to come and watch the race, but you can come to the press conference after 12. There’ will be plenty of cameras for you then.” He winked and on his way out pecked Tweek’s lips. Tweek should have felt bad about not responding to the kiss fast enough. But he did not.

 

* * *

 

Craig kept his eyes to the front, his arms folded, wearing his always stern frown even as -or rather because- he was being constantly photographed and recorded. One of the ‘perks’ of being Crew Captain this year was taking part in the press conferences, usually held right after free practices. He was sitting next to Kevin, the head engineer, who was next to Raul, who to his left had Eric Cartman, the team principal. 

Most questions -of course- went to Mr Rosso, though as co-owner of the ‘Red Racer’ brand Cartman got a few regarding the future of the brand next year with the driver’s retirement and all that. The man also lived for attention, so he was sure to comment after Raul answered any question he could add something to, useful or not.  

This was dreadfully boring -and for someone that likes boring that does mean something. He already knew everything about the car, about Mr Rosso’s strategy this year and their image moving forwards. When he was younger he always tuned in for the post race interviews with joy and try to memorise everything said by the Red Racer and his crew, but from the other side of the screen he had to make a significant effort to not fall asleep right there.  

 

“Rosso. What are your thoughts on the recent biomechanical implements controversy in the amateur league?”

 

Craig finally did significant movement after what seemed like eons. He turned his head to see how his boss reacted. That was a new one. He read about the so called scandal a few days ago. The champion of the 22th amateur season had his cup and title taken away because the league found out he had a very experimental transmitter implanted in his spinal cord to make his reaction times 3 milliseconds faster. He would have gotten away with it, if it wasn’t because 6 days ago he had a seizure and ended up comatose, the implant being at fault.    
  


Raul let out a sight, looking down at his hands in grief before returning his gaze to the reporter that brought up the topic.  

 

“I’ve been racing for a long time, longer than most, so I understand the desire to do--to be better. I heard the news regarding young Arnott, it’s truly shame what happened because despite the cheating, no one deserves to end up as a vegetable. 

 

At the end of the day, the rules are there not only to ensure clean sportsmanship, but also to protect us -the drivers- from what could easily lead up to fatal accidents in the tracks. I stand by the league’s decision of forbidding them, and as far as I know, they have done everything in their power to prevent something like that happening this Prix or any other in the future.”

 

“Yes. In fact, starting this year every M1 driver is subjected to random check ups on them and and their cars to ensure full transparency *and* safety. Unfortunately, we cannot share any more details regarding the security measurements being taken.” Eric had to add so he would have to be recorded as well. 

 

After 20 minutes more of questions, they were allowed to leave the table and were replaced by the next team to be subjected to this hellish Q&A.  

 

Since he was not one to pose for more photos or quick videos, Craig tried to sneak his way out of the commotion and get somewhere to change back into his civilian clothes. “Tucker!”

 

Craig’s ears perked up and he halted, immediately turning around to greet his boss. Rosso was walking up to him with a familiar face by his side. 

 

“Yes sir?” Craig quickly glanced towards Tweek, but his full attention returned to Raul soon enough. 

 

“I know you two have meet, but I should have introduced you two properly before. Better late than never.”

 

He turned to the actor and gestured towards his lead mechanic with his head. 

 

“Tweek, this is Craig Tucker. I’m sure he doesn’t need an introduction-but- Craig, this is Tweek Tweak.”

 

The blond man let a small laugh at the introduction, though he didn’t really find it that funny. He extended his hand to greet the younger man. 

 

“Nice to meet you again, Craig.”

 

“Same to you, Mr Tweak.” The actor was about to remind him to drop the Mr, but perhaps it was better if the other remained so adorably formal in front of Raul. He let out a small ‘oh’ before reaching for a phone from his jacket. He offered it to Craig. 

 

“Here. Thank you so much for helping me out yesterday and I’m so sorry for not handing your phone back.” 

 

“Not a problem. I’m glad I could help.” His lips curved slightly as he took the phone, eyes meeting with the actor's, who smiled back. 

 

Of course, Raul had to ruin a such a perfect moment by physically getting between them. He took a step closer and placing his hand over Craig’s left shoulder. 

 

“I don’t think I could have chosen anyone better for the job of pit capitan. I feel like I gotta thank you for yesterday's second place, kid.” 

 

The mechanic -who was not bothered in the slightest by the interruption- fixed his hair under the red crew cap and shook his head, his small smile growing ever so slightly. 

 

“You are too kind, sir. I should be the one thanking you for giving me the chance.”  

 

Raul laughed lightly and patted the younger man’s back as a wide grin adorned his face. “Being humble is a quality I admire, but can’t say I posses myself.” 

 

“With 7 world championship trophies I don’t think you need to be, sir.”

 

Rosso let out a now loud laugh, finding the younger man’s admiration to be very amusing. Meanwhile, the blond actor found it extremely captivating. It was clear he saw something in Raul Tweek could not. If Craig being so dreamy wasn’t distracting, he would certainly be jealous right now. 

 

Raul nudged his side and then wrapped his arm around the young actor’s waist.  “Can you believe this kid? He is my number one fan, he knows my track record better than I do.”

 

Craig’s expression changed, he actually looked embarrassed and turned his head away while smiling sheepishly. He didn’t even try to deny it. 

 

Tweek had to hold tighter onto Raul’s arm to not fall down right then. 

 

“Keep the good work, Craig. And from now on you have to start coming to our private events. I want to show off my secret weapon to all the other drivers. See you tomorrow kid.” With that goodbye, the couple walked past him guided by Raul -already greeting someone else- though Tweek did glance back to whisper a soft “bye”.

 

Craig tried to reply with his ow goodbye but for some reason his voice came out too quiet to be audible. Thinking quick, he raised his hand to wave instead. However, that made him drop his phone because he completely forgot he was holding it with that hand.

 

“Fuck.”  

 

* * *

 

Craig stared into the -now cracked- glass screen of his mobile device that currently displayed the most recent calls. From bottom to the top, it showed two to his mother, one from Kevin, one to Clyde and one to an unknown number from last night. Since he did not make that call, there was only one possibility. 

But who did Tweek Tweak call? Could that be his personal phone number? No, no way. Why would he call his own phone if he knew it was lost? He was overthinking this. He probably had to really call someone and saw no other option but to use Craig’s phone. Then again, he was staying at a hotel so he could have used their phone line? 

He wished it was that easy to call him. And say what? He had no idea what they could talk about and he was awful at starting conversations. But simply being able to hear his voice would be lovely. 

Did he seriously just think that? 

“Hey man, what’s up? You look kinda lost.” 

Clyde’s voice snapped him back to reality. They were currently on the locker room next to their temporary garage. After tuning the car, the mechanics were allowed to go home, but Clyde stayed here till his friend was out of the conference to leave. He spend the free time messing around with his phone and pretending to work. 

“It’s nothing, like usual.” 

His friend simply smiled and nodded before going back to fiddle with his phone as Craig changed from his uniform. It took the black haired man a few seconds till he was able to ask out loud, not even facing the other. 

“Clyde...Do you want to go to the movies?”

He invited him using a very serious voice, as if he was asking Clyde to go to a funeral with him instead of hanging out. 

“Wow, man. Are you asking me on a date?” Was the other’s intelligent response. 

Craig groaned and using his long legs he was able to kick Clyde lightly as the other giggled.

“Fuck off, dude. I want to watch a movie and I don’t want to go alone like a loser, that’s all.”

“Ahahaha..Just teasing, bro. It’s cool, I’d like to. But only if you pay for my entrance, babe.” 

He winked and then let out a gross laugh, Craig rolled his eyes and continued to pack up his things. 

“What movie do you want to see, anyways?” He heard his friend ask while he finished placing everything in his duffle bag. 

“Sins of Peacetime.” He replied dryly. 

“Oh. I’ve seen it. That’s the one with the old man’s bf, isn’t?” 

The brunette wondered out loud and his taller friend didn’t bother to reply. Craig had his back facing the other but he could feel his eyes and wry grin on him. 

“Is *that* why you want to see it?”

He looked back  over his shoulder to glare at him and then turn back to his locker to shut it with a little more force than necessary. He wasn’t angry, maybe a little bit ashamed his plan was so obvious that even Clyde could see through it.  “Has someone ever told you that you are too nosy?”

Clyde chuckled and stood up, fasting his bag’s strap over his shoulder. Craig did the same, and began to walk towards the exit followed by his friend. “I only got interested on it after Mr Rosso introduced us. It's weird how everyone knows the guy ‘cept for me because of the movies. ”

“Cool, cool. I’ve already seen it, but I can go watch it again. It was pretty good, I *almost* cried at the end when--”  

“Spoil the ending and I’ll make sure you get text messages with details of the ending of every new release. Daily.”

“Hey! I already said yes to a movie, if you want to fuck me over it has to be a dinner at least!”

Craig flipped him off but he couldn’t hide the fact that lame quip did make him laugh.

* * *

 

“So I meet a guy.” 

Tweek was sitting in front of a three mirror, wearing a barber’s gown as Bebe brushed his blond hair -once held by a manbun now flowing freely. The woman’s only acknowledgment of his comment was a soft humm, telling him to continue his definitely juicy tale of the week. 

“He is…handsome. Very serious and dedicated, he is also absolutely adorable and -Lord- he has such a beautiful smile...but…”

“But..?” 

“But the guy has biggest man crush on Raul, ever! There is no way he could ignore the fact that I’m ‘dating’-“ Tweek raised his hands for under the gown and used air quotes to emphasize the dating part. “-him so easily.”

“So he is not interested in you?” Bebe asked as she fetched some pins and a pair of scissors, trying to figure out what the problem was -while also figuring out how to do the actor’s hair today.

“That’s what I would like to know! I can’t tell, and I’m good at that. I think he might be? But then again, he could simply be abnormally kind and shy with strangers. The only time he seemed genuinely happy and smiling was after Raul won that stupid race” 

He pouted and only realised how childish he was being after focusing on his reflection. Was Tweek Tweak really jealous of a race? Goddammit. He was head over heels for a man he had only spoken three times with. 

Bebe started to hold Tweek’s hair with pins after brushing it and promptly began to expertly snip chunks of it. 

“Hnng...Even if he was interested, I can’t even date him. I have to be with Raul at least till the nominations are announced. I couldn’t ask him to be the ‘other man’ just like that.”

“Sounds to me like you are making up excuses to not approach him, honey.” 

Tweek flustered and asserted. “I’m not making them up! This are very real concerns.”

His friend laughed and once she had cut enough hair, she took the brush and hairspray. She began to style the top of his head, careful to give the hairstyle form and still keep his blond curls. 

“Send him a text, or better yet, give him a call. You won’t get ‘caught’ that way if that’s what you are so worried about.” 

Tweek just kept getting more flustered. He did want to talk to Craig, and he had the means to now, but it wasn’t that easy for someone that couldn’t handle social pressure like him. 

“And talk about what? The weather? Please!”

“Ask him for a date then.” Before Tweek could come up with 6 different reasons on why that was a bad idea, Bebe got ahead and added.

“It’s the only way you have to find out if he is really into you, or not.” 

“Ouch!” He winced as his hair was brushed back one last time. 

“Give him a call. If he says no, that’s the end of that. Buf if he says yes, you’ll get a date with said cute guy and with this look, he will be begging you for another.” 

His hair was short on the sides and combed, but the top was kept longer and wilder. An old fashioned quiff hairstyle -as far as he knew- though the actor did not know a lot about fashion.  

Well, he did look good. Maybe with this little self confidence boost he would be able to at least make the call. He would still need a miracle to go through it.

 

* * *

 

Deep breaths. It was just a call. Nothing serious. Like Bebe said, if he says no, that’s the end of that. He could handle rejection, right? He didn’t have time to answer that, because right after the second ring, a voice answered with a monotonous ‘Who is it?’

“Hi Craig”

The person on the other side of the line was just as in shock as Tweek. What? Did Tweek Tweak randomly call him? Was this really happening? How are you supposed to talk to someone famous? Was he supposed to flirt? He didn’t know how, even Kenny told him so! No one teaches you this shit. 

“This is Tweek, I-I uhh. I wanted to thank you again for yesterday’s and apologise for taking your phone...again.”

_ Please don’t ask how I got your phone number. _

“Not a problem.” 

For 13 seconds neither of them said a word, but couldn’t hang up either. The blond actor was the one to break the silence. 

“Do you want to go out sometime with me, maybe grab a cup of coffee?” Coffee. Goddammit why of all things did he say coffee? He hated being known for coffee and only that. And yet the best thing he could come up with is to invite Craig to drink it. Goddammit. 

“To talk.” He blurted out quickly.  “I want to get to know you better. That’s all.”

Tweek counted five slow seconds before he got his answer. 

“Sounds good.”

Oh God. Those two words removed the feeling of a very heavy weight crushing his chest. Only for a second. “Great! We could--” 

The actor had to abruptly stop mid sentence. 

He never thought about getting this far. 

They couldn’t meet anywhere, too risky.  If a paparazzi caught him on a date with an stranger while supposedly dating Raul Rosso he would never hear the end of it, from the media, the internet, and specially Kyle. 

“I know a place where we can meet, around the edges of the city.” He lied. It was a white lie really, he didn’t know the place yet, but that’s where he would look for.  “I’ll sent you a text with the address and when we could meet, all right?”

“All right.”

If it was hard to know what Craig Tucker was thinking face to face, through phone he might as well be talking to a robot. His answers were quick and showed no energy behind them, like if he was talking automatically with a set of written replies. 

Is it wrong that he found that kinda hot? 

“Okay. Great. So--I'll see you then?”

“Yeah. Goodbye.”

As soon as he heard those words, the blond actor hung up, out of fear he would add something stupid or make everything more awkward than it had been. 

Craig was still stuck on his ‘on the phone’ stance. All of this happened so fast and without enough time to process it the only replies he could come up with were dry and only 3 words at a time. He still wasn’t sure if what just happened was real or if he was finally losing it. It could have been both.

 

* * *

 

Tweek had only been waiting for 5 minutes and he already felt -well- anxious, more than usual mind you. Not only was he impatiently waiting for his -already late- date, he was also nervously looking around to catch if someone was staring at him for long enough to recognise him. 

6 minutes 

He pulled out his phone and searched up for hashtags with his name in the most popular social networks. There were pictures of him alright, but none of them of him right now or someone commenting how ‘omg coffee boy is totally 3 ft away from me!!11! [insert hearts and other emoji here] ’ or something obnoxious like that. 

7 minutes.

Looking up from his phone he was faced by a bouquet of plastic flowers, but with a very real smell that overwhelmed him. Tilting his head up an angle higher he was greeted by a very serious tall man, wearing an odd looking blue hat instead of his usual red cap. 

“Sorry for being late. I bought them on my way here--but it’s fine if you don’t want them, I thought--”

A wide eyed and flustered Tweek snatched them. Thankfully the fake plants could take the abuse. 

“I like them! I-I--yeah. They’re lovely. Thank you.”

Craig took the opposite seat on their small menu the menu and choose a canned iced coffee, while Tweek ordered iced tea. The only had to tap their desired item on the electronic menu and then use their cards to pay. In less than a thirty seconds a small robot delivered their beverages firs tossing the iced coffee can onto the table, then placing a glass and hastily pouring the iced tea into it and then dispensing a couple of ice cubes -spilling some of the beverage on the process- before leaving.  At least the robots didn’t need tips. 

“I watched your movie. The Sins of Peace one.” Craig spoke, not knowing what else to bring up. 

“It was good. It... wasn’t my type of movie and I don’t really watch many, so my opinion doesn’t have any real weight. But your acting was--” Amazing, breathtaking, spectacular.  “--Good.” 

The blond man smiled, placing his left elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand. “Thanks. What is your type of movie then, Craig?” 

Fingers tapped against the table unrestenly. The mechanic was still wearing his emotionless expression, but there were signs that he was as nervous as the other. “I watch a lot of science fiction movies. Usually old ones, like centuries old ones, cus’ it’s not a popular movie genre nowadays. It’s interesting to see how we thought the future would be. It speaks a lot about our priorities and wishes at the time, as humans I mean.”

“It’s also fun to see what they get right or wrong. Like in half of them are about how we end up bombing the sh--crap out of each other, or any other kind of apocalyptic scenario sometimes with aliens or killer robots in the future.”

Tweek chuckled at the idea, he did not know a thing about science fiction but it sounded like fun to laugh at the naivete of the past. “Oh, I can imagine. We all fear the future, but we also romanticize the past.”

“Yeah, we do.”

The blond actor couldn’t put his finger quite on what it was, but Craig’s expression did change when he said that. 

“So, uh, mechanic, right? How did you get here?” He tried to change the topic ‘smoothly’. 

“It’s a bit embarrassing to say it out loud but…”

“As a kid I watched Mr Rosso race from the start of his career. Back then I wanted to become a driver just like him, but it simply wasn’t possible. More than Raul himself, I grew more interested on how the cars worked. I read all about motorized cars and more modern machinery in magazines, I also liked to disassemble junk I found laying around on my spare time.”

“My mother wanted me to study robotics, but I’m pretty stubborn and I still had that dream of someday drive a real car.”

 

Craig’s lips curved for only a quick second at the memories of him convincing his mom he would rather start working than getting debt just to be able study. 

“Plus we were not doing great, I needed a job to help out, make things easier for her. I began working on a repair shop for the cabs and trams. It wasn’t collage, but I learnt how they worked. After a few years of experiences I was able to get in as a mechanic for a team in  Quianrem  in the ameteur league. And then, well, I kept climbing up the ladder till I finally got to work for Mr Rosso and his team.”

Tweek took a slip from his tea, smiling all throughout the recounting. “That’s a really sweet life story. How is your family doing now?”

“Good. My mom is doing good, she works part time in a nursing home. The robots do most of the heavy work with the patients, but the patients still need human contact to not feel like complete crap on their final years. I’ve got a sister, she is going through college right now.”

Realising that so far the conversation has been all about him, Craig decided to return the question to the actor. 

“What about your family? What do they do?”

Tweek’s lovestruck expression changed to one of confusion. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side slightly. As a man that had gone through countless of interviews and questionings, that question had never been brought up. He assumed everyone on the planet knew. 

“You...You don’t know?”

The mechanic furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forwards from his chair. “I am supposed to?”

With his monotonous voice, it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or genuinely asking. The guy had been so nice so far that the actor chose to interpret it as the later.

The blond man slowly reached for the other’s can of coffee, turned it around and pointed to the label under the can’s brand name. It read Part of the Tweek Coffee Family.

“Oh.” Craig felt pretty darn stupid for not making the connection. He never asked himself who made his organic fue beforel.  

“Yeah. My family owns the coffee monopoly of the planet. My father lives and breaths for the business. That’s why he named me after it, making my name sound stupid and why the media gave me the nickname ‘coffee boy’.”

Craig was silent for a moment, processing everything he was told before he settled his eyes on Tweek’s drink. 

“Is that why you don’t drink coffee?” 

Tweek blinked and looked at his iced tea and back to the other. That was quite an logical jump, but he did not land far from the truth.  

“Uhh. sort of? I like coffee, but ehh--I liked it a little too much when I was younger. So I stopped drinking it after collage. I still use synthetic caffeine to get through the day. I do avoid the ones by Tweek Coffee. I guess I also don’t want to give my father any more money”.

Once again Craig did not reply right away. Instead he kept his eyes on the other, pointed towards the canned coffee and stonily asked. 

“Do you want me to order something else?”

Tweek felt his chest clench and his face heat up. Was the other even aware of how adorable he was being? He repeatedly shook his head and raised his hands. 

“No no no! It’s fine! You can enjoy whatever you want, I’m just really petty!” He let out a pretty awkward laugh to confirm it was nothing serious.  

Seeing that it was okay to drink the coffee, the younger man reached for the can and opened it. 

“Doesn’t sound petty to me. It is...odd to name your kid after your company. Specially since it is basically your last name.” 

Finally someone gets it!

“Well, my first name was actually Richard. Like my dad and my grandfather before him. But I’d rather be called coffee boy than Dick, so I always told everyone Tweek is my first name and when I turned 20 I officially changed it.” 

That was half a lie, he also resented his father for treating his career choice as a joke, not supporting him when he was at his lowest and anytime they talked he would bring up an ‘opening’ on the company not so subtly. Getting rid of his first name was worth the passive aggressiveness he got any time he visited his parents. 

Craig nodded in understandment. And moved onto the next question  “When did you start acting?”

This one he had answered it dozens of times now. He could recite the answer even on his sleep. 

“Since I was 12. I took part in a school play and from then on I fell in love with it. I continued to take part in the drama club and eventually went off to study drama and acting. I took part on many small projects with my colleagues and after graduation I got into theatre. With small roles and nothing really groundbreaking. I meet an agent and went onto TV in search to someday star in a movie.” 

The mechanic was listening attentively, as if he wanted to remember every single word that came out of his mouth. Some people could find it creepy, but along with everything else about him, Tweek found that quirk of his charming.  

“So after years of trying to break out to the silver screen, I finally did with a very prominent role in Sins of Peace. I don’t think I’ll win any award, but my image manager thinks there is a chance I get nominated for best supporting role, even if it’s in some small art festival.” 

Craig simply smiled weakly. He had something to say but could not.  

“Can I ask something more personal?”

“Sure.” 

“Why are you pretending to be with Mr Rosso?”

Tweek almost choked on his drink. Fucking hell. *That* really caught him off guard. He coughed while Craig stood up as if he was ready to give first aid attention to the other, but was stopped with a hand sign. The last thing Tweek wanted was to make a scene here. 

After regaining his composure  He leaned closer and pledged in a low voice. “Could you not say that out loud, please?”

Craig looked down ashamed. In hindsight that was a fucking bad move. “Sorry.”

“It’s not--God...I’d rather not explain how it happened, but after a picture of us started circulating, it was in both of our interests to start dating in public. It’s more like...It’s like…”

“A stunt. A publicity stunt.”  Craig filled in. 

“Well-I-- I would not call it that.” Yeah he would. “That would imply we are pretending to be together, we are dating. Sorta. We just focus our relationship on how the media perceives it.”

The actor could feel people’s eyes on him, whether true or not. And eyes could mean pictures or videos. How long till he ends up in a fail compilation video for almost choking on a drink? And then the people in the comments section would figure out that cringy man is Tweek Tweak and he is on a date with a complete stranger, and they would find who Craig was with just a picture and start harassing them both. He couldn’t do that to Craig! 

“Fuck. Sorry I can’t say much more, there are too many people around. I feel like I’m being watched.”

He murmured, covering his mouth with one hand while glancing around. Shit. This small coffee house was starting to feel too small. The blond actor stood up abruptly, making the metal chair cling against the floor -he cringed at that- and grabbed the bouquet of flowers ready to leave.

Craig was understandably confused. Was his question that upsetting? He was an idiot. The biggest idiot on the planet.  He ruined this once of a lifetime chance to get to know this beautiful man that for some reason saw something in him and he wanted to know what and maybe make this work.

“I had a lovely time, Craig. I really did. But I have to cut it short. I’m sorry f--”

“I know a place with no cameras or phones around.”

The black haired male blurted out, interrupting the apology. He was surprised by his own words. They were impulsive, he was never impulsive. 

“Oh.” 

Oh wow, more like it. Tweek simply didn’t expect *this* at all. Considering how chaste the other had been throughout their date, the invitation seemed oddly forward. Then again, Craig did go right to the point with his questions. Even if it was a bit too fast for the blond’s taste...how could he refuse to visit this handsome man’s house? Jesus. His cheeks were heating up already. 

“I’d love to…”

Craig’s relief was subtle but the actor could pick up the cues , his shoulders relaxed and his hands -then fists- loosened up. The taller man stood from his seat, took his jacket and walked side by side with Tweek out of the square towards the street. With his phone he called for a cab to pick them up and take them to the other side of the city.

It was a very silent trip, since neither of them dared to even look at the other out of shame and bashfulness. Though Tweek would have placed his hand on Craig’s to reassure him, reassure them both of this.  _ He would have _ because when the thought came to his mid his fucking phone started ringing. 

“Fucking--Hi Kyle.” 

“Where are you, man? I just got a call from Vieira, that you are not in the hotel room answering their calls. ” 

“Vi...Vieira?” The same sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why it was so important. 

“Tweek. Did you seriously forget about it? My God! You are supposed to give a video interview for a morning show tomorrow and today they were going to prepare you for it.”

He was sure that whole interview prepping would be later today. Goddammit. “I didn’t forget! I was--caught up in something else.” Much more important he might add. 

“Doesn’t matter. Get your ass back to your hotel room and meet with her team! You already left them waiting for almost an half an hour!”

“What?! Okay, I-I’m on my way.” 

Craig was quick enough to instruct the car to stop by pressing an emergency stop button even before Tweek could ask him to. 

“Sorry, seems like I have to go. We can finish our date...some other time.” The actor apologised, opening his side’s door but not getting out quite yet.

“Yeah. I understand.” 

“You can call me or text me whenever you want. I’d actually like it if you did.”

“Hmmm.” Was Craig’s thoughtful reply and that alone made the blond smile.  

Aww. He was disappointed. Before leaving the car, the blond man leaned closer and planted a quick kiss on his check, or rather jaw since that’s where it actually landed. 

“Take care.” With that, he got out of the cab and closed the door, and walked to the other side of the street to call a cab of his own. 

The young mechanic couldn’t believe his luck. He thought--he was sure the date was unimpressive for Tweek. All he did was tell him his life story, reveal how ignorant he was, ask boring questions and then fuck it all up by bringing up the actor’s relationship with Mr Rosso. They didn’t hit on each other, made the other laugh, or anything of the sort that would have redeemed the date. Was it the flowers? Or maybe he was a better flirt than Kenny told him, after all. 

No, it was definitely the flowers.

 

* * *

 

‘Some other time’ did not meant the next day, or the day after that or even the next week. Sixteen days passed and their date was still being postponed. Despite that, they did see each other regularly. Just by the nature of Craig following Tweek around, or rather how both of them had to follow Raul around the planet. 

They were up to the 3rd race now in the city of Altem. The actor still didn’t find enjoyment in motorcar racing, but went there to be able to see Craig once or twice. Apparently, he was not allowed to be inside the track, as he was not able to return once men wearing black polos caught him. He had to watch the race from far away up in the VIP seats that he despised so much. He only got to see the mechanic after the race, and he had to be next to Raul all the time. 

But like Tweek asked, Craig began to text with him. Clearly he wasn’t good at the whole friendly chatting deal, but by gosh did he try with almost daily messages asking about how he was doing and whether he had free time to complete their unfinished date. The actor was more than glad to reply to said text and even send him random ones to see how he would respond. 

“You would be such a bad actor.”

“I know.”

“But why?

  
“I caught you staring at me at least 3 times yesterday.” 

“Fuck.”

“Sorry.”

“Are you free tonight around 24?” 

“Can’t, I’m having a dinner with a couple of my coworkers and I don’t think I can sneak out of it. :( 

“I hope you don’t think I’m avoiding you. You work all morning and the closer to the nominations announcement the more public appearances I have to make :S”

“It’s fine.” 

“But tonight we are seeing each other :* You are coming to Raul’s private party, right?”

“Yeah. Mr Rosso invited personally so I can't miss it.”

“Is this how you flirt? Talking about other men?”

“?”

“Flirt?” 

“Nevermind. We could at least talk there, even if has to be formal and all that.”

“Sure, I would like that.” 

* * *

This was awful. Just awful. This private dinner with Raul’s friends turned out to be a full blown aristocrat party. Well, not really, but the place -a lounge in the hotel they were staying- was packed, with people that he did not know and who he did know but hated. And now he was forced to interact with all of them because Raul was the host and he hated, hated, hated this.   

And worse of all, Craig had yet to arrive. The only real reason he bothered to come here instead of making up an excuse to get out, and he was not here. It made him more nervous than usual. 

He wasn’t always high you know, not only would people notice, it also left him with a hangover worse than any type of alcohol could give him. But right now, he needed something that would numb him throughout all this. 

After the driver ended a conversation with his team principal, Tweek tugged his sleev and leaned against his ear to whisper. “Raul, can we talk?”

“Shoot away, baby.”

“In private?” He pledged, though it should have been obvious in his opinion. 

The best spot they could find was away from the entrance near the bathrooms. There, Tweek finally unwinded on his boyfriend.  “You said it would only be a few people. That it would be a gathering of some of your friends. And it would be private. Thisplaceisfilledwithjournos!” 

“What can I say, I’ve been winning so much, everyone wants to see me. Some friends invited their friends and word got out. What I am supposed to do? Kick everyone with a camera out?”

Tweek gestured towards the rest of the guests. “Yes! That’s exactly what you should do!” 

“Afraid that they’ll get another pic of us getting risky?” Raul laughed and not so sneakily gropped the blond’s backside. 

“JesusRaul! Don’t!” He pushed him lightly, enough to make him stop. 

“No fighting. Remember?”

“I know. At least let me go get my...medicine. I’ll go to back to our room really fast and-- ”

“Come on, leaving again? You already owe me one from last time.”

The actor placed both hands over his ears, to drown the chattering that was just getting louder in his head. “I-I can’t do this, man I hate events like this. I’m gonna pass out. ” 

Raul grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. “You need something to cheer you up, baby? I’ve got just the thing, we could go to the bathroom and share a line or two.” 

“I-I don’t...It was a one time thing.”He really didn’t want to get into harder drugs, the shit he was taking was enough. 

“Is that what you tell everyone the day after?”

“Don’t say that shit out loud Raul!” 

“I thought you liked it loud, baby?” Once again the man tried to get hansy with him, but this time the actor stepped back and shouted. 

“Fuck off!”

He only realised how loud he had been because everyone else finally shut their mouths. But the only thing worse than everyone talking was everyone watching him. He started to feel trapped, a chill going through his skin while his heartbeat was so loud it was deafening his ears. His hand began to twitch and he was sure his left eye was about to start as well. He opened his dry mouth but no sound came out. Everywhere he looked it was someone judging him. He had to get out now. He stormed out of the lobby and out of the hotel. He didn’t notice that just as he left, a late guest entered the hotel. Thankfully, he was able to recognise the actor. 

“Is everything alright?”

He looked over his shoulder to see Craig standing right outside the hotel. He was dressed too formal for a simple diner, with a navy blue suit, a white shirt and even a matching bowtie. He didn’t seem worried but he wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.  

Since Tweek said nothing so far, the mechanic walked closer and rephrased his question. 

“Are you alright?”

No I’m not alright. I made a fucking idiot of myself out there, everyone saw it. They will all talk about it and it will end up in the news again. 

_ You fucked up again.  _

He sniffled and wiped his eyes using his sleeve. He decided to ignore the question entirely.

“Where have you been?” He asked, sounding more accusing than he would have liked. 

“Sorry, I had to...iron my clothes.”

The actor focused on the other’s clothes again. They were indeed wrinkleless and clean. 

“That’s a nice suit.” He murmured, turning around and walking closer towards Craig. 

“You should tell that to my mom. She said it was shit.” 

Tweek let out a small laugh, covering his mouth. Once the laughter disappeared, he took a step closer towards Craig. He rested his head against his shoulder, weakly grasping said shit suit and closing his eyes.

“Can you take me to your place?” I want to feel loved.

_ No, you want to feel wanted. _

Craig said nothing. He took off his jacket and placed it over Tweek, hanging it over his shoulders and then reaching for his wrist. He guided the actor to the nearest road to call a cab all while keeping his mouth shut, despite wanting to ask why did the other want to go to his house specifically. He supposed it didn’t matter, he only wanted to get away from here and that’s what they’ll do.

They took the speed train directly to Triam, somewhere between their trip Tweek fell asleep -or at least a drowsy state where he would not be able to recall how he got from the train station to a bedroom inside a flat in the quiet neighborhoods of Triam.

Craig helped the blond actor lay down on the his bed and while he headed to the bathroom, Tweek began to gawkily undo the buttons of his shirt. He was tired and so far the mood had been simply not there, but both of them wanted this, right? 

The taller man finally came out of the bathroom wearing a v neck tshirt and loose pants. He placed a glass of water on the nightstand and reached over the laying blond to grab a pillow. 

“Call out if you need anything. Goodnight, Tweek.” Saying that, he turned off the lights manually and walked out of the room, since he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. 

  
  
  


What just happened? 

He was sure Craig liked him and wanted to---Did he completely misunderstand his intentions? Shit. Fuck fuck shit. Of course an amazing and well adjusted guy wouldn’t want to get involved with him. Craig was so sweet and caring. He didn’t deserve that, he never will. 

Tweek started crying without making a sound, but eventually fell asleep with the sting of rejection still cutting through his chest. 

 

* * *

Tweek woke up sweating intensely -despite the AC handling the temperature in the room- only four hours later. He heart was beating fast, as if he had just ran the marathon of a lifetime. He had gone through at least 15 hours without taking his ‘meds’. Fuck. No wonder why he snapped so easily against Raul. Not that the asshole didn’t deserve it so, but the first stage of withdrawal always made him more...like this. A fucking emotional wreck. 

_ More like the real you.  _

Craig can’t see me like this. 

The blond man got out of bed and began to scrounge the room as quietly as he could -he wasn’t quiet in the slightest but fortunately for him his host was a heavy sleeper- for medicine. If the other had even mild pain killers that would help him at least to push the symptoms away for a couple of hours more. Fuck he could feel his hands start shaking. 

He opened the door to the bathroom, the lights automatically lighting up allowing to see his reflection. He was sweating, had a runny nose, his eyes were bloodshot red and teary, his hair was sticking up all over the place ruining the work his good friend did for him yesterday. In short, he looked like shit. He definitely didn’t want Craig to see him like this.

Behind the accusing mirror he found a medicinal cabinet. And found a bottle of painkillers. Okay, he could take one. Maybe two would work better. He ended up swallowing three pills in one handful without drinking any water and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Morning.” Tweek murmured once he found Craig in the kitchen, sitting by the counter and munching down on something. 

 

“Hey. I made breakfast.” Made meaning he placed instant food on his defroster/microwave. He wasn’t a cook in the slightest. French toast, dried fruit and tea. 

 

“You shouldn’t have…”

 

“But I did. Eat.” He motioned towards the other seat and Tweek was compelled to follow his instruction.

 

As he slowly ate, the actor looked around the apartment. It was just what he would expect from Craig. Simple, clean, not decor at all. Just furniture, a nice TV set and a nice view from the window. He was so distracted by the observations that he never noticed that his host went back to his room until he heard him ask. 

  
  


“Did you take this?” Craig was holding a bottle of painkillers as he returned to the living room.

 

Oh fuck he forgot to put the bottle back to its place. 

 

“Yeah, sorry for not asking beforehand. I woke up with a bad headache.”

 

He flashed a small smile to the other but the mechanic did not seem to buy it. He seemed worried? Tweek was a career actor, why was he such a bad liar? 

 

After placing the dishes on the dishwasher, Craig tapped the actor’s shoulder. “Do you want me to get a cab for you? We could take one back to Altem--

 

“Actually, it’s better if I leave from here unnoticed, alone. I mean, we didn’t--but that doesn’t matter to the speculators. If a photo of me going around with another guy comes out after what I did last night I'd be ...in deep shit.” That would be an understatement. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Makes sense.”

 

Tweek stood up from his seat and took a deep breath before awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “Thanks for…..everything really. I don’t know what I’d have done if you didn’t get me out of there.” 

 

Seeing that he had no more reason to stay, the blond gave him a sheepish look and then headed towards the door.

“Goodbye.”

 

Craig kept his eyes on the actor as he opened the door of his apartment and headed out. The small timeframe seemed to last more than a few seconds than it actually did. Thankfully. Because Craig needed all that time to finally get his balls to drop and take a couple of long steps to stop Tweek from leaving by grabbing his wrist. 

 

“When--if you have some free time, you could come over again and we could watch some of the movies I like.” 

 

His breathing was slow paced but loud, his heart racing on what it felt to be three time it’s normal speed. 

Tweek’s surprised expression soon became a smile.

 

“I’d love to.” He murmured, right before slowly pulling away. Their hands and fingers brushed against the other’s, because apparently their body parts didn’t want to let go of each other just yet. After one last sheepish smile, Tweek turned around and hurried to leave the building. 

 

Both had a lingering feeling of each other’s fingertips on the palm of their hands throughout the day. Craig hesitated before picking up a pair of pliers, while Tweek fiddled with his hands to try and replicate the feeling. He could not.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect this fic to be dramatic or angsty? SIKE! Wrong fic mfer! I want this to be about mutual pining and both being awkward and in love. Also re reading the 3 chapters I realised the ages are not stated clearly and I don’t want to just hamfist it somewhere in the future so to avoid confusion.  
> Craig 25  
> Tweek 27  
> Raul 38  
> Every other SP character hovers the same mid to late 20s, eg Butters would be 23 while Kyle would be 28.  
> Uhh what else? Oh yeah, I made a spotify playlist with songs that inspired the fic, are somehow related, or I just found funny and fitting. I think it should be pretty obvious which ones are which, in any case don’t read into them too much. Feel free to judge my weird taste in music open.spotify.com/user/2152rw6sjuzlgz4pxqy6eyz7a/playlist/4E1dXmXtD5J7aoFs8IwEMG 
> 
> And in case you are wondering, Craig doesn’t listen to this in his ‘vintage’ mp3, he listens to classical music like the big nerd he is. To get an idea of what, look for the Space-themed Classical Music playlist on Spotify itself. It’s also what I’ve been using to work.  
> All the comments and even simple kuddos are truly appreciated people. See you in 30 days or so! 
> 
> I just noticed the world count. [cries in spanish]. Hope you all like this novella at least.  
> Edit: Aw fuck. I deleted the chapter and reuploaded it cuz it didn't appear on the front page of the tag for some reason? Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'd hate for people to miss on the update!


	4. Ad Libbing Part I

Tweek stood in front of the apartment door for a few seconds doing nothing but contemplating his next move. He was early to his first da--movie night with Craig -twenty five minutes early to be exact- so he wasn’t sure what was be the best way to approach the situation at hand. Should he knock? Wait? Maybe call? Okay, here’s an idea. He could turn back, call the other and pretend to be just coming up the stairs as if he got early by accident and not because he was dying to see the cute mechanic. Good plan.   
  
Right as he did a heel-turned to walk back to the lift, the door opened.  “Oh, you're here. Thought I heard something. Come in, please.” Craig invited him, no trace of emotion behind his words despite the bubbling feeling in his chest.   
  
  
  
“Umm, hi. Yeah...Thanks.” Tweek  followed along inside the apartment.    
  
  
  
It looked more like a party to watch the weekend’s game with friends than the romantic date the actor had in mind. Which was fine really; Craig wasn’t romantic on purpose, he was only romantic by accident and that was just - if not more- as adorable.   
  
“Sorry ‘bout the mess I had to get all the cables and adapters out to connect it to the TV, so we could watch the movies I don't have in digital.” The taller man apologised while moving a strange box from the coffee table to just under his television set.   
  
  
That was a dirty lie on Craig’s part. He had all his movies on digital but he thought the original format added to the experience. And, dammit, he planned on making sure this date was as good as it could possibly be.   


  
  
Did he just call this a date in his head?

  
  
“Man, if you think this is a mess you should never visit any of my rooms during a production,” Tweek laughed awkwardly, standing in place as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt’s sleeves.   
  
Craig looked towards him and pointed with his thumb to the couch. “You can take a seat over there. Do you want anything to drink?” Gosh, he was still being so polite and -while adorable- there was a point where the guy should loosen up.     
  
  
“A little too early to get me tipsy, isn't it?” The actor teased with a flirtatious smile, but his attempt at wooing went completely over the other man's head.   
  
  
“I meant water, soda, tea or--”   
  
The actor let out a soft laugh but quickly cut it short to not disrespect his host.  “I'm messing with you, Craig. I'm fine. I’ll drink whatever you’re having.” He had to resist  the urge of going over there and embracing him after such a display of aloofness.   
  
Meanwhile all Craig wanted to do in that moment was punch himself in the face over and over. God, was he stupid or something? Tweek could make jokes, he was a human like him. Just prettier, wealthier and at this point probably known across the galaxy.      
  
  
“What are we watching first?”   
  
  
“Just a couple of films that I think you might like? Well, I hope you do at least.” He mumbled the last part. He knew the types of movies he enjoyed were not for everyone, that's why he did not pick his favourites to start with but popular ones could be more palpable.   
  
  
  
“Sure I will.” Honestly, that was the least of the actor’s worries. He simply wanted this time to be with the other. Maybe lean against his shoulder, have their legs touch more than necessary, accidentally brush their hands together as they grab popcorn.   
  
  
  
He didn't expect to actually be engrossed by such cheesy films.   
  


* * *

  
  
“I don’t get it. If time travel is making him disappear from history, wouldn’t that mean that he wouldn’t exist to destroy his own existence?”   
  
  
  
“If the script writers didn’t think too hard about that, you shouldn’t either.”   
  
  
  
“Thank God we can’t actually time travel then.”   
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Jesus. That guy’s acting is horrendous.”   
  
  
  
“It’s the perfect casting, the stiffness makes you believe he really is a robot.”   
  
  
  
“Not a robot, he’s a cyborg, Craig! They say so in the movie.”   
  
  
  
“Heh. My bad.”   


* * *

  
  
“Wow. Computers used to be so big.”   
  
  
  
“That’s not the computer, that’s just the screen. The computer is that thing next to it.”   
  
  
  
“Why would it need to be so big?”   
  
  
  
“Well, cus that’s how technology develops. I heard the first computers were the size of a whole room. Now shhhh, here comes the good part.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Did you like that one?” Craig turned his head and asked as the credits started to roll out in the screen. Throughout their showing, the two ended up awfully close, with the unspoken excuse so that they could easily share the snack, but they both knew their real reason of seeking human warmth.   
  
  
  
“Yeah! I liked all three! But oh man, those special effects...How did people not start laughing when they saw those? I thought the last movie was supposed to be a comedy until the very end!” Craig let out a nasally laugh.     
  
  
“You know, I find the tech they used funny looking. Bulky, but practical.”   
  
  
  
“Yeah. They look silly, but they have a special charm.”  Tweek agreed, already leaning his head against the taller man's shoulder.    
  
  
  
Craig fell silent for a second, as he internally debated whether or not he should do bring *that* for the other. “I have something to show you.” He stood up and walked out of the living room, leaving Tweek already missing his company. He decided to solve this by following after him.   
  
  
  
He saw a door slide close just as he reached the hallway. Guessing that’s where the guy went it, the blond actor entered the room without knocking. “Hm?” He caught Craig just as he was standing up in the middle of the room, a device in his hands that he had never seen before. “Oh.”   
  
  
  
For the first time,the actor saw the tall mechanic’s face fluster a really bright shade of red. He looked embarrassed by the mere presence of someone else in his 'studio’. The whole room was proof that he was not only a fanboy but also a dweeb. Memorabilia of Red Racer was everywhere, from car models to posters and framed magazines, along with his collection of antiquities like Blu-Ray players and video game consoles. Things Craig always dreamed of having as a kid but only had the chance to buy once he got a real job.

 

  
In that moment Craig felt so exposed and vulnerable for a reason that was not obvious to him at first; a glance in the reflection of a glass display gave him his answer. He was wearing a Red Racer t-shirt, grey sweatpants and the blue hat -barely fitting for his big head- that his mother knit for him all those years ago.   
  
  
  
He was still a kid -a kid with a superhero idol pretending he could be an adult and charm another adult by showing off his toys. They were playing a silly game of romance, nothing more. After this, the actor would go home to Raul Rosso and continue with his life.   
  
  
  
Tweek was blissful unaware of the epiphany Craig just had. He didn’t care in the sightless about the room, or at least was polite enough to not mention it. He only reached to grab the object in Craig's hands as he was lost in his thoughts to start investigating it. “Where did you get this?” He asked curiously, trying to decipher how it worked on his own. Craig walked out of the room making Tweek follow along and quickly closed the door to his shameful shrine.   
  
  
  
“A friend at work also likes to collect antiquities.”   
  
  
  
Tweek stared into the front of the camera with the curiosity of a child. For him an object this big with so many ridges and such a big lense seemed almost like a weapon. “Care--” A flash of light came from the camera as he accidentally pressed a button.   
  
  
  
“Agh!” He dropped the camera but Craig’s reflexes were on point so he caught it before it could be damaged.   
  
  
  
“-ful.”   
  
  
  
As Tweek rubbed his eyes to make the lingering blindness go away, the mechanic took the film the camera ejected and handed it over once Tweek opened his eyes.  “Here.”   
  
  
  
“What I am supposed to look at?” He asked grabbing the blank piece of film.   
  
  
  
“You…gotta wait.” Craig replied as they both went back to the living room to once again take a seat on the couch and get ready for the next movie. Tweek’s eyes were still intensely focused on the photograph as it began to show some colour. Like magic, a picture of him slowly revealed itself.   
  
  
  
“Oh! I get it, it's a camera and a printer.”   
  
  
  
Craig cracked a small smile at the guess but corrected him. “Something like that? It can't save the image. It's imprinting it to the photograph directly. It uses light and chemicals to do it. In fact, the camera itself doesn’t have the materials, it’s the film that carries what’s needed. ”   
  
  
  
Tweek tried to imagine how that turned into the picture now in his hands. “Sounds inefficient?”   
  
  
  
“Yeah. But it’s fascinating how they work. We had instant photography before we had the internet.” Craig took the picture from the actor and asked. “Do you like it?”   
  
  
  
Not really. The image was blurry and the paper was too glossy, plus Tweek looked like a deer in the headlights since he was startled by the camera’s flash. Still, he would never dare to ruin Craig’s expectations.   
  
  
  
“Why are my eyes red?”   
  
  
  
“Ah. That’s because of the flash that reflects something on our pupils that comes out as red.”   
  
  
  
Tweek pursed his lips before grinning. He grabbed the Polaroid camera once more and this time wrapped his left arm around Craig’s neck, pulling him awfully close to take a picture of the two of them. He watched as the camera quickly ejected a piece of film and with excitement he waited for the white photograph to turn into the picture he took.   
  
Craig was smiling. That was enough for the actor to fall in love with the picture.   
  
  
  
“Can I keep it?” He asked, though he was keeping it close to his chest, because no matter the answer he  _ will  _ keep that photograph.   
  
  
  
“Y-yeah.”   
  
  
  
“You keep the other one. I can sign it if you want.” He offered with a grin.    
  
  
  
“It’s fine like this. Thanks.”  Craig flashed him a tiny smile, and that was enough for Tweek to lose his self-control. Without warning, he leaned forward to press their lips together, closing his eyes to enjoy the amazing feeling of finally being close with the man of his dreams.   
  
  
  
Except that Craig wasn’t kissing back.   
  
  
  
At first he assumed it was the shook if his bold move, but the other should be kissing back at this point, or at least wrap his hands around body and lean closer. All those things you were supposed to do if you wanted the kiss. But Craig was static and motionless, as if the actor’s kiss had turned him into stone. At the realisation he quickly pulled away and with his face red he covered it with both hands and began to apologise, or rather flip out.   
  
  
  
“ShitfuckI’msosorryCraigIdon’tknowwhatcameovermeI’manidiotIthought---”   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the now really flustered mechanic was attempting to collect his thoughts and Tweek’s freak out sounded like distant white noise to his ears, certainly helping him put the much jumbled mess of words in his head into coherent sentences. He grabbed the blond’s hands so he would stop and listen.   
  
  
  
“Tweek….You are with Mr. Rosso for a reason, I may not know the details of your relationship with him, but I do know your image is important. This--something between us would create an scandal. We both could lose our jobs, and I’d hate to be the reason your career falls over just when it’s finally getting started. We can’t do this.”   
  
  
  
Craig’s harsh honesty, the blond could see he had more reasons to deny him than he was letting out. And his words still held true.   
  
  
  
“You’re right. I hate that you are right.”   
  
  
  
The disappointment in the actor’s face and words made Craig’s chest tighten and feel like the biggest douchebag in the galaxy. He wanted to say a lot of things, like  _ I too hate my mouth sometimes _ , or  _ fuck the controversy, I want you _ , or just a simple  _ I’m sorry _ would have done it.   
  
  
  
He wanted to do something stupid for the first time in his life.   
  
  
  
“Do you want to watch something else?” He asked after some long painful silence.   
  
  
  
“Sure.” Was Tweek’s joyless answer.   
  
  
  
“Okay. This one doesn’t have CGI, but the car stunts and tricks are uhm, dated. You’ll like it.”   


* * *

  
  
  
Their movie night did not end up the way either of them wanted. Despite Craig putting on one of his favorite films the whole last hour and a half was simply devastating. They sat far apart and did not talk even once during the film, no comments, jokes or asking for snacks. Just painful silence.   
  
  
  
At the end, it was time for the actor to leave. Craig turned on the lights and Tweek got ready to leave, putting on his shoes and heading towards the entrance before saying their goodbyes.   
  
  
  
“I-I had fun, really. Even if--”   
  
  
  
“I did too.” The mechanic interrupted.   
  
  
  
Tweek side smiled. It was nice to be reminded that Craig was as embarrassed about this as he was. He wasn’t an emotionless robot, but maybe he wished he was.     
  
  
  
“We could try--we could do this again, another time?” Craig continued, asking in a whisper afraid of being rightfully turned down.   
  
“We could. But not this week. There’s a private party for the nominated in Unem’s Luxxos hotel. Can’t ditch it.” Wasn’t that supposed to be a secret? Oh well.  “I’ll see you another time then. Goodbye.” Saying that the blond actor turned around and opened the sliding door to leave and hopefully move on.   
  
  
  
“Tweek, wait. “   
  
  
  
Tweek’s eyes lit up with hope. Could the other have changed his mind?   
  
  
  
Craig took a blue jacket from the coat hanger and offered it to the actor. “It’s cold outside. Take this.”   
  
  
  
Oh. If Tweek’s heart was made of glass, this is the point where the already shattered pieces were smashed with a sledgehammer.   
  
  
  
“Thank you, but I really don't need it…” Tweek intended to leave once more before he was stopped again by Craig holding his wrist.   
  
  
  
“I insist.”   
  
  
  
Tweek forced a weak smile and took the jacket. “Okay…I’ll send it back to you tomorrow. Have a good night, Craig.” His voice was cracking and he could feel the tears start to form on the corner of his eyes.   
  
  
  
“Goodnight.”   
  
  
  
Once he was far enough away, since he knew that Craig had a very good ear, Tweek finally let it all out and started crying. What was this heavy weight on his chest? The feeling of his throat closing although he could still breathe and talk? Why did it hurt so much? Being an actor that was turned down for various roles throughout his career he expected to be able to handle rejection.   
  
But rejection from Craig Tucker made him wish to disappear into the empty void of space.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_ Did I do the right thing? _   
  
  
  
He had been asking himself the same question ever since Tweek left his apartment. He didn’t sleep enough because of said question. Every time the rational side of him answered back that yes he did. That answer did not satisfy him.   
  
  
  
He tried texting the blond actor, not bringing up the date at all and only doing the whole ‘How’s your day going?’ But Tweek never replied. Maybe he wanted him to bring up the other night so they could talk about it like mature men, but Craig couldn't even begin to type an apology or explanation regarding what he said that night. Although the mechanic appeared to be tough and cool, he didn’t even have the guts to call Tweek and tackle his emotional problems head on.   
  
  
  
“Tucker, the front right bleed valves are not testing well. When are we getting new ones?” Kenny approached his desk as he wiped the grease off his wrench.   
  
  
  
Which brought on the question: What did he want? He wanted to be with Tweek, he really did. But he wasn’t sure of his own reasons. Was it merely physical attraction? If so, it was definitely not worth it to put both of them at risk.   
  
  


“Tucker? Did you hear me?” Kenny snapped his fingers because Craig was being rude as fuck ignoring him.   
  
  


Could he have actually fallen for the actor?   
  
  
  
All the commotion-meaning the sound of Kenny’s finger snapping- caused Clyde to come closer and approached the desk where his friend was apparently too engaged on the screen in front of him. “Craig? Bro? Are you there?”   
  
  
  
No way. Right? He barely knew him. Even after two dates Tweek still seemed like something out of his reach, as if the attention given by actor was part of his fantasy and the young mechanic was only there to entertain the blond.   
  
  
  
“Geez. What has gotten into him? He never daydreams.” Kenny moved closer, though he wouldn’t dare to touch the taller man in fear of being punched if he startled him.   
  
“Hellooo! Craig?” His brunette friend called out for him once more to no avail.   
  
  
  
No. He knew Tweek wasn’t like that. He couldn’t be.   
  
  
  
Kenny patted Clyde’s shoulder and once the other turned around, he placed his hand in front mouth and made a radio static sound.

“Kssh this is command centre to Captain Tucker, can you hear us? Repeat, can you hear us? Over.”   


  
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about his smile, how he leaned against him as they watched movies or laughed at the lame quips and comments he did during the showing of said movies, or his beautiful blue eyes staring directly into his soul...Fuck.   
  
All right, it wasn't just a physical thing.

  
  
  
Clyde giggled and did the same thing. “Kssh there’s a meteor approaching towards your ship Tucker. Kshhh Over.”   
  
  
  
Then what the fuck was stopping him from being with him? Some kind of bro code? Mr. Rosso wasn't his bro. Worse, he was his boss. But that wasn't the only reason, was it? He respected the man, if Tweek and him started something behind his back it could unintentionally hurt the driver. Even if he did not have feelings for the actor, he would be part of the scandal that would arise. And unlike him or Tweek, he would not gain a thing.     
  
  
  
“Ksshh the meteor is approaching at higher speeds, collision with ship imminent. Oh noooooo! --Over.”   
  
  
  
After Kenny finished saying that, Clyde grabbed a small bolt and with a flick of the wrist threw it so it hit Craig’s red cap, causing it to tip over and fall, waking up their crew leader. “What?!”   
  
Clyde raised his hands as a sign of peace in case his friend tried to attack him for his foolishness. “You're acting weird, bro. What’s up with you?”   
  
  
  
“Nothing. There’s nothing ‘up’, bro.” Craig responded, still angry for--Damn. Why exactly was he angry?   
  
  
  
“What about the ceiling?” Kenny injected with his usual cheeky grin. Clyde let out a ‘Pfff’ sound with his lips while Craig snatched the tool Kenny had in his hands.   
  
  
  
“I swear to god McCormick. I will shove a wrench up your--”   
  
  
  
The threat was interrupted by Clyde pulling the taller man into a side hug- which by the way, by their height difference was made even more awkward- and adding. “I know what’s happening here.”   
  
“The stress of the job is getting to ya, I know you Craig. You try to keep all that shit inside you and act all tough and super cool, so you don’t think there’s something wrong. The previous guy on your position quit, didn't he? You need a break before that happens.”

  
  
“Let’s go out! Have fun! We’re going to a gentlemen's club.” Kenny suggested and before Craig could tell him to fuck off, Clyde gladly took the idea.   
  
  
  
“Great idea Kenny. But I'm picking the place, because you always gets the dirtiest places. It also has to be appropriate for my friend Craig here.”   
  
  
  
“Butters! You’re coming too!” Kenny shouted as Butters walked past them, whilst he moved some boxes.   
  
  
  
“Sure!” Replied the younger blond enthusiastically. “Where are we going?”   
  
  
  
“A whore house!”   
  
  
  
“Excuse you! It has to be a Manwhore house.” Clyde corrected, still hanging from Craig’s shoulders.   
  
  
  
“Ahem.”   
  
  
  
A very fake throat clearing interrupted their productive talk. The four men quickly scrambled and regained their usual work spots. Except for Craig, who was already on correct his work spot.   
  
  
  
Two very different men stood at the entrance of their garage. One of them was Eric Cartman, a short and tubby man, who wore a dapper suit to give the air of importance that his face could not give. Meanwhile the man next to him was taller, less well kept in his appearance, wearing what one would usually wear as an audience member for the race to come, a simple pair of shorts and a V-neck T-shirt, and wearing brown sandals with socks and holding a meat-free corn dog in his right hand.     
  
Both Eric and Stan owned the Red Racer brand. Craig had no idea how Eric Cartman got 50% of the name and becoming Raul Rossos’ manager outside of being a good business man despite his young age, but he knew that Stan was his boss’ superior by nothing but blood. His father was THE creator of Red Racer. The story goes that one day Mr. Marsh saw a race on TV, right after watching a superhero movie, and for some reason thought that mixing racing with a masked man would be a great idea. He was right and made tons of money out of it. But the man seemingly had a short attention span and once the business became successful he quit in pursuit of something more exciting and handed the reigns to his son, who didn't have the look of a business entrepreneur, but of a man that would rather spend his time writing music and watching cartoons. He put as much effort in his job as one would imagine.   
  
  


“Are you guys done checking the car and stuff?” Asked Stan, pointing towards the currently wheel-less car as they were running test on each part individually, clueless to what they were doing.   
  
  
  
“We’re on that sir.”  He glanced back towards his totally not underlings who now resumed their work.   
  
  
  
“I--We came here to inform you Mr Tucker that there has been a change in regulations regarding the recording of the drivers POV .From now on, you won't be allowed to keep any video files of Mr Rosso’s race after it is over.”   
  
  
  
Craig frowned and leaned against his desk. “I never heard of this before.”   
  
  
  
Cartman rolled his eyes and gave Stan the ‘Can you believe that guy?’ look, however his business partner didn’t get it.   
  
  
“Well  _ now  _ I'm telling you the ruling. After the incident, many armchair detectives on the internet are trying to prove other racers are cheating. Their method of choice seems to be to 'analyze’ race footage.   
  
The league already had some hacker kid trying to break into the database and get those videos. How long till someone bribes a man on the inside shares those bodies on the internet willingly?”   
  
“Speculation  can run widely, Mr. Tucker. A fake accusation could ruin someone's career. Obviously, it’s not much of a problem for Raul’s but the rules apply to everyone.”   
  
  
  
“Guess it makes sense.” Craig shrugged nonchalantly.     
  
  
  
Before the fat man could add anything more, Craig hurried to question. “Can I ask what will Mr. Rosso do after retiring?”   
  
  
  
Cartman snorted, smugly quipping. “Yes, you may ask, but I'm afraid that--”   
  
  
  
Stan answered before he took a bite out of his corndog. “Raul wants to get into acting after this is over, didn’t you say that’s why he is dating that blond guy Cartman?”   
  
  
  
“Goddammit Marsh that was top secret information.” Eric accused him, pointing a finger towards him.     
  
  
  
“You never said it was.”   
  
  
  
The shorter man turned his attention back to the head mechanic. “You. Say something to the media about it, and I'll sue your ass. You signed an NDA, Tucker, this falls under it.”   
  
  
  
Craig has actually read the contracts he signed -including the NDA- twice and he knew there was nothing there that would prevent him from that. But he still had no reason to give out that kind of info to anyone.   
  
  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
  
  
Eric smiled satisfied with the answer and the honorific. “Good. If you excuse us. We have places to be. ”   
  
  
  
“Uhh. See ya, Tucker. Good luck on the next race.”   
  
  
  
“Goddammit, Stan you idiot. You always make me look bad in front of my employees.”   
  
  
  
“They are  _ our  _ employees, fatass.”   
  
  
  
Once their higher ups were gone, Craig walked towards where Kenny was pretending to adjust the bolts in the car.     
  
“Did you say something about the bleed valves McCormick? Make sure it’s not actually a problem with the carbon brake discs, and I’ll send an order to get new ones.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“That's a wrap. Thank you, Mr. Tweak.” Once the director announced they were done, Tweek let out a sight and relaxed on the chair he had been sitting for more than an hour The recording room transformed from it’s fake book room facade to its neutral green state.   
  
  
A brown haired woman, still wearing a very plastic smile, extended her hand towards him. “It was great having the chance to interview you, Tweek.”   
  
  
“Thank you for having me here.” The actor replied with a forced smile. He hated interviews,he hated people knowing every single detail about his personal life.   
  
After that he stood up and headed towards the exit. He was surprised to find Raul standing there, but then saw the reporters with the cameras and understood.   
  
  
“Hi, sunshine.” The man smiled brightly and pulled him for an embrace.   
  
  
  
“Hey.” He replied before pecking his lips softly.   
  
  
After that whole ordeal of last week, Kyle basically ordered him to start acting more loving towards Raul, which was bullshit because Kyle worked for him and now  _ he  _ was bossing him around. That’s not how it was supposed to be, right?   
  
  
  
“How did the race go?” He asked with sweetness dropping from each word, none meant for real of course.   
  
  
  
“The warm up? Great. They never predict the real outcome but I got first place.” The driver answered with a smug grin.   
  
  
  
“Hmmm, I’m sure you’ll get first place on the real thing.” He patted Raul’s chest just before they got into the cab already waiting for them.   
  
  
  
Once they were out of the views of the cameras, the loving touches stopped and was replaced with professional distance and silence.   
  
  
  
“How did your interview go?” Tweek turned at the driver with confusion all over his face. No one was watching, he didn’t have to pretend to care. The blond actor shrugged and replied dryly.   
  
“Like all the other ones. They always ask the same questions, and in the end they all blurry up together.”   
  
  
  
The mood suddenly changed, that was something Tweek could feel even when no one said a thing. His boyfriend hummed and tapped his foot against the front of the vehicle. “Is that so? I thought it would be a special interview since you spend the whole night preparing for it, so much you didn't come home after 4 am.”   
  
  
  
Before the actor could come up with another lie, Raul showed him his phone, displaying a picture of a blue jacket. He sent someone to give it back to Craig, he never gave any name just an address but Raul must have seen it before the message boy could take it back.   
  
  
  
“He tends to wear the same clothes, you know? After 4 years I have no doubts I know whose jacket is this.”   
  
  
  
Tweek began to shake in place, feeling his whole word fall apart as his head came up with . He had been caught. “Raul... I’m--”   
  
  
  
Raul was furious, his whole face red in anger and frustration. He threw his own phone into the car’s floor, most likely breaking it in the progress. “Are you making fun of me? I know you don't love me, everyone bloody knows. But going out and fucking one my employees right under my nose?! Do you have any idea a of how--”   
  
  
  
“Stop!” Tweek shouted while covering his own ears and after a big breath of air, the actor confessed.   
  
  
  
“I-I admit it. I did lie and I did go out with him last night, but nothing happened. I swear! Craig...He turned me down.”   
  
  
  
That hurt like a knife striking his back to say. But he would never, ever, throw Craig under the bus. The guy had done nothing wrong. He didn’t deserve to take the fall for Tweek’s mistakes.   
  
  
  
He grabbed Rauls’ jacket and pledged, . “Please don't fire him. I was the one that came onto him. He--he loves working for you. That's why he rejected me. I swear I won’t approach him anymore.”      
  
  
  
Raul pushed him away. “It doesn't fucking matter to me. Keep playing your games on him all you want, but if this goes public we are done and I'll make sure he never works near a car ever again.”   
  
  
  
The cab stopped right in front of the hotel they were staying. Raul was the first to come out, not caring about the actors current state, crying with his elbows on his knees, head hidden under his hands.    
  
  
  
“I need a drink.”   
  
  
  
As far as Tweek knew, Raul never came to their room that night.   
  


* * *

 

  
The ambience in the stripper club was one that Craig could only describe as annoying and not arousing in the sightless. The smell of sweat, smoke and God knows what else was not doing it for him. But at least the alcohol was indeed helping him feel. Just feel. He wasn’t sure what but it was start.   
  
  
They were sitting in a circular booth with some drinks, though some of them already had more than enough. “Are you feeling better now, Craig? More relaxed?” Clyde asked.  He knew that Clyde was a ‘ladies man’ so him organizing this whole gay bar thing for his friend and being here with all the dicks flopping around was truly a sign that he cared for him.   
  
  
What a weird thing to say.   
  
  
  
“Hmmm.” Craig responded thoughtfully.   
  
  
  
“Should we get ya one of those nice gentlemen to dance for you?” Butters suggested, drinking a very bright cocktail from a straw that looked like dick.   
  
  
  
Craig shook his head slowly. “Errr. No thanks, Butters.”   
  
  
  
“We should still get one of those dancers here, you know, just in case it does make him feel better.” Kenny suggested, he was the one that had more than enough drinks for the night but was still drinking.   
  
  
  
“Tell us what’s wrong, dude. You are between friends, nothing you say here will come out from here. I promise.”   
  
  
  
“Ken is too drunk so he won’t remember any of it.”   
  
  
  
Craig looked uncomfortable, he was indeed made uncomfortable by the prospect of sharing his feelings with people that had nothing to do with his personal issues. Maybe it was the desperation, or maybe it was the alcohol, but Craig finally spilled it out.   
  
  
  
“I have ….boy problems?”   
  
  
  
The wording only confused his listeners more. Kenny went into a fit of laughing though who knows if it was Craig or something else in this place that he found funny.     
  
  
  
“Fuck. I mean. There's a guy I think I like? Bull. I know I like him, but I did something stupid and now he won't return my texts. And I--I don't know what I can do to make it right.”   
  
  
  
“Ohhh who is he?”   
  
  
  
“Do we know him?”   
  
  
  
“Is he hot?”   
  
  
  
Craig felt overwhelmed with the attention. Sure, he expected them to be this nosy but everything at the same time? Geez. “I won't tell you his name, you loose-mouthed dicks. And now it doesn't matter because I can't even try to meet with him.”   
  
  
  
“Why not?   
  
  
  
“Cus he...he is rich and shit. You know, all that drama of a rich boy dating someone like me won’t go down well for his image,” Craig lied on the spot, twisting the truth and omitting enough details so they couldn’t even try to guess.   
  
  
  
Clyde had a shine in his eyes now that he knew his best friend had someone in his life. He reached to grab his shoulder.  “Bro. You have to see him again and explain yourself to him face to face.”   
  
  
  
“Yeah. It's not like it's illegal to fuck someone richer than you, otherwise I’d still be a virgin,” Kenny added though no one cared enough to respond to his idiocracy.   
  
  
  
Clyde continued to nag the head mechanic about it. “You have to see him again, dude. Tell him you love him and be just so sappy and romantic that he takes you back!”   
  
  
  
“You could at least try, Craig. Where could you meet him again?” Butters injected more level headed.   
  
  
  
After some hesitation -and thanks to the alcohol in his veins- he revealed a possible date and place to meet Tweek again. “I know that tomorrow he will be in an event, but it's closed to the public, which is good because that means no paparazzi but that also means I can't get in.”   
  
  
  
“We will help you out,” Clyde said in the most serious tone ever. If the place wasn’t so pink and full of lewd decoration, Craig might have taken him seriously.   
  
  
  
Butters -on the other hand- did take the idea seriously though not as sure of its success. “Oh geez, I guess we could try to get you in? I don’t know if that’s possible.”   
  
  
  
“Craig. We will get you in even if it gets Kenny killed. This is for true love man, we gotta do it,” Clyde affirmed with much more determination than either Butter or Craig had. And seemingly, Kenny shared his enthusiasm.   
  
  
  
“Hell-fucking-yeah! Let’s do it!” Kenny shouted, to a long swing of his beer before throwing the empty bottle down -which shattered as it hit the ground- in excitement.   
  
  
“Wait. Why am I dying again? “

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> HOHOHOHOHOHO This is my (late) Christmas gift to y’all, Creek angst. And if you don’t celebrate Christmas, then take it as a very very early B-day present. Happy Birthday stranger.   
> Okay so. This chapter I did cut it in half, which is why it may seem abrupt to end it here. It was just driving me crazy, the chapter was already 17 pages long with basically just dialogue. Wouldn’t surprise me if the whole chapter ended up being over 10,000 words long and ain’t nobody got time to read that shit, not even me. This is still long af but it can’t be helped. 
> 
> I promise everything will be so much better (cheesier) next chapter. But can’t say how, or when will I update. And before you ask, I indeed had to shove Randy in there somehow because if it doesn’t have Randy, is it really South Park at that point?   
> And thank you soooooo much to everyone in the discord and the people that helped me beta this fic!! <3 to ya! 
> 
> The movies referenced are: Back to the Future , Terminator , Tron and Mad Max. All of their first iterations. Not a very Fun fact, I’ve just seen 2 of them.
> 
> Also yes, that last line is a pun.


	5. Ad Libbing part II

“What am I going to do? Shit, shit, shit!”

 

Tweek paced around the hotel room aimlessly sweating from his head to his feet soles; not because of the walking but because he was _this_ close to a breakdown. “What the fuck what the fuck.” He muttered to himself and as the blond actor did so, Bebe continued to manicure her hands on the bed. As far as she knew, there was no way to calm down the actor when he was panicking like this, it was best for him to let it all out on his own.  

 

“It’s over. My image is dead. My career is dead. I should just lay down and die.” He exclaimed dreadfully and dramatically as he stopped his circling. Covering his eyes with both hands he dropped face down on his bed, his whining still audible despite the muffling.

 

“I think you’re exaggerating a bit there, sweetheart. If it comes to light you could just say it’s fake slander to dismiss it.” Bebe shrugged her shoulders, viewing the problem as not as a big deal as Tweek made it to be.

 

“No! Nonono! I’m already on thin ice with almost every agent and casting director! One more scandal and I go back to zero.” His hands ran though his blonde messy hair -that now looked more than a mane than a proper haircut-, tugging it lightly so the pain would distract him from such an awful prognose.  

 

“And for what? For a guy that couldn’t even give me a straight-up 'No’ to my face and--Gaah!” He now moved to the bed, kneeling on top of it.

 

“I hate that jerk, I hate him I hate him.” The actor punched the pillows fiercely to let out most of his anger. Most of it.

 

His blonde friend crossed her legs and took a good look at her nails before starting the process for her left hand. “If I were you, I’d not waste my breath on a guy that rejected me for his own boss.”

 

“Argh--It’s not like that! I know Craig wants to be with me, I saw it in his eyes! But he wants to...like...put everything on his shoulders and not cause trouble to both my and Raul's reputations so he suppresses his emotions for our sake. Which is the noble thing to do and -God- why is he so perfect?” He embraced the abused pillow to hold it tightly against his chest and Bebe wondered if Bipolar Disorder was part of his long list of issues.

 

“You have yet to show me this so-called perfect guy.”

 

Tweek’s head raised up like a hound that just caught a familiar scent. He had such a clear image of Craig in his head. He could recall every single detail of his face -from his piercing eyes to a scar he’d seen  on his hand  -most likely gotten because of his line of work- that it never occurred to him not everyone knew how he looked like. That, and him only gossiping about famous people with Bebe probably had something to do with it, but he hated to admit he was always down for gossip.

 

“Ugh, sorry. Here.” The actor took out his wallet and from there fetched the picture he had taken of Craig and himself on their (most likely) last date. Just laying his eyes on said photo, it made  his chest swell and his stomach tingle--Shit! _Not now, body_ ; he hated Craig right now.

 

Bebe grabbed the photograph, giving it a puzzled look towards the weird object she had never seen before. “The hell is this? Why is it so tiny and all glossy?” She asked, as she turned the polaroid film expecting anything to happen.

 

“It's an old photo! Not old, as in long ago; I took it last weekend, but, like, made using old tech and chemicals.” He couldn’t remember the full explanation of how it worked, but he definitely would ask again. Once he decided talking again to Craig was in order, of course.

 

Content with the vague explanation, the blonde woman finally focused on the real content of the film. A picture of Tweek and his hopeless crush side-hugging. “You know, after all your descriptions of how smart and cute he is, I was sure he would at least wear glasses. This guy is not a dork, but _a Bebe certified hunk._ Brains, and bod. Definitely boyfriend material.” She praised before attempting to give back the picture, but Tweek was once again in dreading mode.  

 

“Ughhh, don't remind me.” Once more he fell on the bed, facing the ceiling this time.

 

After leaving the polaroid picture on the table, she used a hand to soothe the actor by patting his back. “Now, now.”

 

“He is suppressing his emotions to protect me, Bebe. Shouldn't I do the same? If the media finds out, he is done for. He will lose his dream job and be shamed by the man he admires the most...and yet.”

 

Tweek turned around, his eyes unfocused and with his dazed look, he looked more melancholic than angry. “I've never felt this way before. With him, I don’t need to worry about….everything. He is so genuine and direct, that’s hard to find nowadays. Sure he might be a bit odd, but no normal person would stand to be with me either. This might not be my happily ever after but I have to try, right?”

 

She hated seeing him down like this, but she also knew that a hopeless pursuit would only leave him more heart broken. “You tried, baby boy. He turned you down.”

 

“Did I really? I kissed him during our second date and expected what? That I could barge into this guy’s life just like that? That being happy was _that easy_? I just didn’t think it through correctly.” Tweek concluded, getting up from bed physically as his spirits did as well.

 

“I need to talk to him again. Tell him that I will break up with Raul after the awards and that I want to date him.” The actor stated, radiating confidence as if scripted; delivering a bold line

 

Bebe was ready to clap, only waiting for Tweek to actually act on his promise. But he just stood there, doing nothing. “Do you want me to lend you my phone or something? What are you waiting for?”

 

The messy blond turned around and gasped. “What? Oh! No, I’m not calling him now. He still rejected me. He ought to know how mad I am to him. For at least two weeks.”

Tweek bit his thumb,  giving it a second thought.

 

“Okay maybe just a week.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fucking hell. Move.” Craig demanded, as their cab ride became more cramped once Butters entered the usually 3 seater maximum ride. “Couldn’t you have gotten a bigger taxi?” He turned towards Clyde, the one who was paying the fare for the cab they were all riding at the moment.

 

“Calm down, Mr. Moneybags. Not all of us have a sugar daddy like you.” He barked back with a grin and then a snotty laugh, followed by a higher pitched laugh. “Hehehe, good one, Clyde.”

 

Craig could tell Clyde had been dying to use that quip for so long. Probably took him just as long to come up with it.  

  


They arrived to their destination; a back alley behind the luxurious hotel they were breaking in, after a little more in-fighting. But they made it in one piece.

 

“Okay, so how are we doing this? Rappelling? Ziplining?” Clyde asked, looking up at the enormous building that was their end goal.   

 

Kenny placed his hand under his chin. “Not a bad idea, but we don’t have the equipment for it. Maybe there’s a sport shop open nea--”

 

“I’m not fucking climbing a building wearing a suit, you shitheads.” Craig fumed, crossing his arms and fixing his now crumpled suit.

 

Butters “It’s okay, Craig. You are not climbing anything tonight.” Craig couldn’t quite make what Kenny said, but it made Clyde snicker. Right now he couldn’t care less, wanting to get goingand not drag this out longer than he needed to. Butter’s continued.

 

“I came up with -well Ken also put some ideas in- so we came up with a plan for tonight on how to get inside. Since you were so busy writing your love letter and all.”

 

Clyde mouthed ‘love letter?’ as he turned to face his friend with the biggest, smuggest grin on the planet.

 

Fuck. This was the last time he’d confine anything to Butters. “Just give me that tablet.”  He snatched the object from the blond’s hands, reading a simple list of steps.

 

>Buy fake mustaches

>Buy fake bodyguard suit

>Buy fake repairmen suits

>Kenny will pretend to be Craig’s bodyguard and demand to know where the party is taking place and that they are taken there immediately.

>Once we know where the party is taking place, Clyde and I will pretend to be repairmen here to check on some faulty doorlocks they reported on having. (if this doesn’t work, Clyde will have to pretend to have convulsions so I can get in)

>Once on the floor below the party, disrupt the alarm of the fire exit and nearby cameras. Then send message to Kenny

>After receiving my message, Kenny will say they got the wrong place and leave, but they will actually go to the fire exit

>Craig will climb up to the party floor from the fire exit

>The rest of us go and get that ice cream that is a bunch of little balls

  


“Oh my God. This plan is from a fucking cartoon. It’s never going to work. Let's just fucking go home.” Craig shoved the tablet onto Butter’s chest before he began to walk away. But he did not even managed to get far because Clyde grabbed his shoulder and turned him around with an iron grip.

 

“Craig. Listen to me. For the longest time I was sure you weren’t able to feel love for another living person. The fact that you even trusted me--us with the information you fell for someone means something. You have to do this, Craig. If you walk away now you will regret not even trying. Defeat and ‘what ifs’ will haunt the back of your mind until another chance like this comes and you finally have the guts to do it. Are you really going to leave the possibility of getting back together with the love of your life to a random chance in the future? It’s now or never, bro. What do you say?!”

 

Craig furrowed his eyebrows, squinted his eyes and shook his head with disbelief towards Clyde. How the hell was that supposed to help him? It just dawned on him how awful their plan was and that he was banking so much on it. Seeing that the pep talk did not work, Kenny stepped in with his own two credits. He placed his hand on Craig’s other shoulder.

 

“Dude, don’t be a fucking pussy. We are already here, you have nothing to lose. If we are caught we can run the hell away or say we’re performance artists recording a prank for the internet. Let’s go get you that rich boy’s ass.”

 

Craig looked at them with disbelief, his eyes moving back and forth between the other two. This was the most embarrassing night of his life, and he was only feeling second-hand embarrassment.

 

“Okay, yeah. I’m doing this, but I want to make it clear neither of your rousing speeches helped in the slightest. I’m doing this because _I_ want to.” Alright, so maybe between their nonsense, both of them had a point. They were already halfway through their ‘plan’ -those are really big, fucking apostrophes, mind you- and if he didn’t have the balls to do it, then he really didn’t have the balls to talk to Tweek.

 

The taller man placed his hands on his sides, letting out a sigh.

 

“How do I look?” The head mechanic asked, and his friends all gave him a ‘not good’ in their own ways. Clyde gave him a more or less hand sign, Butters just smiled nervously and Kenny shook his head.

 

“Fix your hair, man, I know you style caps all the fucking time, but you have to pretend you're rich and famous. No one is going to buy it if you can’t even look presentable.” Kenny pointed out. Butters and Clyde helped him, not only in fixing his hair, but also fixing the collar of his suit and tying his necktie in a way that it did not look like a kid had tied it for the first time. After that, the three other men put on their respective disguises  

 

“Okay, ready?” Clyde asked with a confident grin.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Was Craig’s very (not) optimistic response.

 

Kenny put on a pair of sunglasses despite the late hour and nudged Craig by the shoulder. “And remember; if they start having one of their rich people orgies, you have to join to not seem out of place.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

* * *

 

 

Craig wasn't invited to this event for obvious reasons, which sucked, but Tweek was also glad he wouldn't have to be forced to avoid him or be passive-aggressive with him for the night. Still, it was impossible for the blond actor’s thoughts to not linger on Craig, since the whole event was boring the hell out of him. He would much prefer to be in his pajamas watching a movie with a very sarcastic and witty mechanic.

 

“Isn’t that right, Tweek?” The mention of his name took him out of his trance.

 

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Very.” Who knew what they were talking about, really. Did it matter? He could have just said that yes, he agreed to the notion that the poor should give their babies for the rich to eat and it would never leave this lobby.

 

“Well I think it’s not fair that voice acting is not a category yet, haven’t you seen the amount of special effects on the speculated nominees? That’s animation by this point.”  

 

Well, not quite macabre, but still not interesting to Tweek. At least being surrounded by his work friends was better than being surrounded by Raul’s. Although wouldn’t Craig count as one of Raul’s friends? Damn, he really couldn’t stop thinking about him.

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, he spent the whole night thinking about what he would say to Tweek. He even wrote it all down and put it in flashcards now hidden in his suit pocket. The basic gist being that he likes him too and if they wanted to be serious about this, he was more than willing to wait untill he became available -most likely after his awards- and he would take the fall on any drama that came out of it. Even if that meant getting fired. But dating your boss’ ex-boyfriend wasn’t a valid reason to fire someone, right?

 

Right?

Okay, he would worry about that later. Right now he had to find the actor and tell him how he feels. But wouldn’t he have to do it when he wasn’t with Raul? Fuck, this plan was not as well thought-out as he envisioned.

 

He walked around the lobby, trying to be as discreet as possible. Meaning no eye contact, forcing smiles to whoever noticed him and resisting the urge of rolling his eyes everytime he noticed someone wearing a very tacky but apparently fashionable dress.

 

There. Yeah, no doubt about it. He didn’t even need to process the fact that it was indeed Tweek Tweak when he saw that bright blond hair.

 

He made his way towards him, but was stopped in his tracks when someone got in his way. An actress? Maybe? Again, he didn’t watch many recent movies or followed the current celebrities.  

 

“Hi there, have I seen you before, handsome?”

 

“No.” He answered dryly. While the woman introduced herself, Craig’s eyes darted towards Tweek once more, seeing him being approached by Rosso. Fuck. Of course he was here.

 

“-- then tell me. What is a cute, young man like you doing here?”

 

Oh god, he recognised the inflection of a question, which made him once more return his attention to the stranger in front of him.

 

“Name is...Thomas, I collect antiquities.” Craig lied smoothly. It was easy to lie when your voice and face rarely showed a sort of emotion.

 

At least he could use this as a cover until Tweek was alone and he could approach him easily. If ever. How did none of them had foreseen to factor in the human equation?

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, lovely. Got a second?” Raul asked against Tweek’s ear as he sneaked an arm around his middle. Tweek cringed internally but put on his best loving smile.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

Raul motioned towards the other side of the room. “Check it out, the big wigs are here.” He pointed subtly with the hand that was holding his drink towards a group of old men in suits.

Tweek flinched when he recognised some of the faces. He took a sip of his drink while turning away.

 

“So?”

 

“You have to introduce me to them. Specially to him. Armand Heiko, he worked on your movie right? I do pay attention to your stuff.”

 

Tweek felt like his whole skin was frozen with dry ice instantaneously. Fuck. _Deep breaths. You’ve been through worse._

 

“I would rather not.” The actor answered calmly, or that’s how he hoped it would come across  as, unfortunately his shaky voice and higher pitched tone did not help.

 

“Fuck, baby. You know I want to get in the industry, I need to make connections right now and maybe I could get a deal right after the Prix is over.” Raul continued to demand, much to the blond’s annoyance.

 

“I’m sorry, but that guy, he is son of a --Ahg. I can’t stand him.”

 

“And he is also one of the biggest producers in Galeize? Just suck up whatever problem you have and present me to him.”

 

Tweek glared, getting more annoyed with the conversation. Despite that, he reminded himself to keep his voice low. “Raul, I'm serious. I don't ever want to see that guy's face again, in my life.” Tweek stomped his foot to get his point across.

 

“Why? Do you owe him a fuck for a part in a movie?” The driver joked with his usual smug tone and Tweek had to bite his cheek just to avoid punching him. “Don't you fucking joke about that, man.”

 

Raul was starting to get tired of Tweeks attitude, so he used his trump card. “Introduce me to them, or I fire your fuckboy right now.”

 

“Don't call him that!” Tweek shouted, reaching to grab the taller man’s collar. That got the attention of people around them, so Tweek had to stop himself and calm down by counting down under his breath.

 

“Just an introduction. After that I will pretend I got a call or something.” Raul smirked triumphantly and took Tweek’s arm to guide them towards the fat men in suits.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tweek could have sworn he saw someone too familiar.  Was that Craig? No fucking way, he must be going crazy.

 

_You’re already crazy._

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What was that?”

 

Tweek shook his head. “Sorry, nothing. Let’s just go.”

 

Those short twelve steps (yes, he counted) were some of the most agonising moments in his life. Once they were near earshot of the group, the blond actor cleared his throat loudly so they would stop their conversation and pay attention to him.

 

“Excuse me, yeah hi. Mr. Heiko, this is Raul Rosso. Raul, this is Armand Heiko. ”

The two men didn’t need more to start with a friendly conversation, and with that Tweek was ready to leave.

 

But Raul was keeping him in place, still holding his arm. Motherfucker. He tried to pull away, squeeze the man’s arm, but he was only brought closer to the driver’s body. And now he could feel the producer’s eyes on him. Fuck. His throat felt like closing and an all-familiar feeling of dread began to fill the pit of his stomach. He also started to feel dizzy and his vision showed signs of blurring.

 

_I have to go._

 

He could have sworn he said those words, but apparently he only thought them because no one stopped their chit chat and Raul still had his sneaky arm around him. He was going to pass out in the middle of all of this.

 

He pushed the driver, pulling away from his grasp. He did not even register what he had done before he ran towards the bathroom. _Deja vu,_ the voice mocked him.  

At least this time he was prepared. He’d made sure to pack his ‘medicine’. Especially the Soma. He had already taken three pills today. What was the limit again? Five, right? So two wouldn’t hurt, right? He took two pills out of the bottle, placed them in his hand, ready to take.

 

“Tweek?” That voice. Tweek didn’t want to turn around, as if ignoring the man would make the problem not real. But he called out once more. “Hey.”

 

“Get out.” The blond muttered under his breath.

 

Craig took a step closer, not hearing what Tweek just ordered him. “Sorry?”

 

“Nnnghh. Why the fuck are you here? Are you stalking me now?” The actor spoke up, convincing himself the other deserved his anger.

 

The younger man took a step back. “I--err no?” Craig assured, despite not sounding he was entirely sure of it.

 

“Fuck, fuck. Of all people…Why you? Why now? Why?” The blond leaned against the wall, gripping the bottle against his chest and closing his eyes. Why couldn’t the universe take pity on him and make him disappear right about fucking now?

 

Craig wasn’t sure of how to react to that, but he wanted to diffuse whatever was happening with Tweek right now. “It’s okay, Tweek. Just stop whatever you are doing, give me the bottle so we can talk this--” The actor groaned loudly making the mechanic shut up.

 

“Fuck off, man. You can’t come and judge me after that fucking bullshit you pulled last week.”

 

“I want to help--”

 

“I don't want your help! Shit. You shouldn’t even be here. You will get fired and ruin your life and all because of me--”

 

Craig tried to move closer towards the actor, this time with more conviction.  “Fuck...I don't give a shit about you ruining my life. I want to ta --I want to listen to you. Please.” Tweek sobbed but no tears leaked out of his eyes. “Put those pills down.”

 

“Shit..” Tweek left himself slide down the wall, sitting against it and dropping his bottle and pills. Craig kneeled beside him, taking the bottle and placing his hand on the actor’s shoulder.

 

“Remember I said something about a place with no reporters or cameras?”

 

The blond had his eyes almost closed. “What about it?”

 

“Would you want to talk if we go there?”  

 

Right now life felt more like a dream than reality for Tweek. “Then everyone will see us leave together, s-stupid.”

 

“Not if we go through the fire exit.” Craig resolved quickly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“That’s how I got in.”

 

Tweek let out a very weak laugh.What was Craig even doing here? As if he was his personal hero, or guardian angel.Maybe he was; Craig seemed too good to be real.  

 

“Shit. Okay, yeah. Why the hell not? I already embarrassed myself tonight.” With the help of the mechanic, he stood up and was guided towards said exit. Maybe they could stop somewhere to get some caffeine pills because Tweek was close to falling asleep.  

  


* * *

 

 

After getting out of the cab, Craig offered the actor his hand. Tweek’s eyes glanced back and forth from his hand to his face, but he eventually took upon the offer. The mechanic guided him through smaller and narrower streets until they found a red line that denoted the end of Triem’s limits.

 

“Outside the cities? I've never been there.” Of course, where else could one escape the neverending privacy invasion that was modern technology, but in the wilderness?

Not that there was something wild out there, only rocks and dust.

Craig continued to walk, gently pulling the actor along so he would follow closely. “We are not there quite yet. There are still people around the edges.” It was a six minute walk, but eventually they reached the shack where the mechanic kept his greatest treasure.

 

“Oh my god! This is a…” Crap. The name of the vehicle escaped him. “Cyke, yeah? I saw it in a movie, but it was all CGI. This is real…”

 

“Motorcycle, or bike and yes, it is real.” Craig walked closer towards the two wheeled vehicle and motioned towards it with his head.

 

“Do you want to ride it?”

 

“Ehh? I don't know how. Like, how do you balance it when it only has two wheels?” Tweek pointed out confused.

 

Craig coughed, covered his mouth and looked away feeling flustered. “I meant I'd be driving with you on the back.”

 

“But it only has one seat.” Tweek pointed out clueless, not getting the hint at all. Meanwhile Craig was embarrassed picturing how romantic the scene was in his head, but obviously Tweek had no concept of this since he didn't spend his free time watching old, cheesy movies. “Umm, you have to...just look.” Craig got on the bike, moving his body more towards the front so there was a space for Tweek, which he patted.

 

“Hop on behind me?” He directed but coming out more as a question, since this was his first time trying something like this, too. Confused but willing to give it a try, Tweek imitated what Craig did before climbing on top of the vehicle.

 

“Hold tight.”

 

Tweek’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait. Just that? No belts or-or anything? What if I fall? What if you fall?”

 

“It'll be fine. Trust me.”

 

The actor pouted, making Craig’s stoic expression change into a smile. Yeah, that seemed trustworthy enough. “All right.”

 

Craig turned on the engine, then the headlight and finally kicked the stand to start driving.

 

* * *

 

 

He always had his music when riding, this time he didn’t have his MP3 however he did not miss the device for one second. The sound of the bike’s engine, the wheels, the wind  and Tweek’s nervous and rapid breathing were all the music he needed to drive.

There was no need to, but he drove further away than he had ever done before.

 

“Okay, here looks good.” He muttered, unsure if the actor heard, regardless Craig stopped and once the bike came to a halt, the mechanic placed one feet on the ground and the other kicked the stand.

 

Tweek looked back from where they came, seeing the tall buildings and bright lights of the only place he had ever known.  

 

“The cities...they look so tiny.” To prove his point, he held his thumb in front of him to cover the cities from the beautiful alien landscape.

 

“And that’s not the best view.” Craig pointed out before he motioned up with his head and looked up to the sky. Tweek did so as well and found himself speechless.

 

“Jesus.”

 

The landscape was beyond words. The bright lights in the cities only let the nearest stars and planets -no more than 5 or 6- to be seen during the night, and every fictional replica of the star-filled sky was nothing like this. Those were dull wallpapers of darkness adorned with repetitive, perfect pattern of yellow and white dots.

 

This view was not perfect; it was real. Stars were scattered, not as if they had been placed by a mathematical model, but by someone that spilled a bowl full of glitter, creating an ever sprawling pattern with a clear start, but a never seen end. But they only made up a tiny fraction of this nature-made painting; splashes of colour like blue and orange -Nebula clouds, as Craig would later describe them- near clusters of abundant stars, gave more life to the already breathtaking view.

 

“This is….the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” Tweek murmured,

 

“Yeah….” Craig replied mindlessly, his own gaze lost in Tweek’s astonished expression. The actor’s blue eyes seemed to perfectly mirror the sky over their heads.

 

The mechanic took off his suit jacket -a seemingly recurring theme between the two of them- and laid it on the ground before nudging Tweek with his shoulder to move down along with him. They laid down to keep their eyes on the view without hurting their necks.

 

They did not bother to check the time. It could have been minutes or hours they spent stargazing. Neither cared because it did not seem like lost time. It was just like if they were watching a movie, where Tweek would question something and Craig was quick to answer and go in depth if a particular topic interested the actor. He asked about the name of certain bright spots, why there were hue changes in what should be the vast dark background, or if any visible planet was habitable. After a while, they simply fell silent to enjoy the view.

 

“Do you want to...talk about what happened in the hote?” Craig asked, unsure if it was the right moment to bring it up.

 

Tweek turned his head towards the dark haired man. He said nothing and just pressed his head against his shoulder. That was a ‘not really’ in Tweek speak.

 

After Craig’s father passed away, he never saw his mother cry again. They didn’t talk about it, but whenever the memory of his father hit him in a wave of sadness he would sit next to his mother who would embrace him and they would suffer in silence, but with each other. Craig could tell it was different with Tweek. He couldn’t suppress his emotions like a Tucker, he had to let it all out otherwise it would swallow him whole, but for various reasons this -whatever it was- he could not.

 

“My father died when I was young. I couldn’t be older than ten.” Craig stated to the air. Opening himself up could give Tweek the courage to do the same.

 

“Despite being being that young, I took it upon myself to take care of my mom and my sister. I stopped hanging out with my friends and started doing any small job that would get me money. I secluded myself, hiding my frustrations behind silly hobbies and a dream I knew would never come true.”

 

“I’m not good when it comes to talking with other people. Expressing myself. Communicating. I feel like this stuff was taught to everyone in school the day I decided to skip. The only way I really express myself is by being an asshole, I'm an asshole to my friends even when they are helping me out. I've not been as--as good to you as I think you deserve. I feel like I’m not mature enough...to be with you. I'm sorry for that.”

 

Tweek reached slowly for the other’s man hand, tracing his thumb over his knuckles, he wasn’t shy about closing the distance between them.

 

“You are not an asshole, Craig. You’re direct. And I like that about you. Plus, I don’t care if you are awkward or immature. I-It’s fun being with you. I’d hate it if you changed anything about yourself just to be with me…” Tweek’s voice was soft, but not weak or quiet. Every single word was honest and meaningful. He let out a deep sigh and rested his head against Craig’s shoulder.  

 

“I have not been good about opening up myself, either.” Tweek blurted out, stumbling on some words because it was a hasty decision to open up and reveal his own life story.

 

“I love acting. I always worry about what the person I’m talking to is thinking and I overthink everything, always fearing the worst. Did I say something wrong? Do they hate me? Will they talk about me when I turn my back? I get nervous about what I’m supposed to say because of that. When it comes to acting I don’t have to worry about that, because there’s a script, I know what’s going to happen next. I get lost in a role so easily, it’s really fun for me and I wish I could do this job forever and ever.”

 

“But I fucking loathe everything around acting. The attention. The media. The politics of it all and especially---” His voice was stuck on his throat. He whined before he started over.

 

“I’m not as good as an actor as I believe I am. I --I only got the role in the movie because I because I…” Once more, words didn’t seem to be able to come out from Tweek’s mouth. Craig moved his hand to hold Tweek’s hand.

 

“Take a deep breath. You don't --”

 

“Because I had sex with the producer and two of his friends.” It took the both of them seconds to take in the words. Tweek felt a weight leave his chest, but the hole left started to fill with regret and disgust.

 

“Fuck. I don't even want to call it sex. It was repulsive, they used me like an object for their pleasure and sick desires.” Tweek’s gritted teeth were now clattering against one another. His eyes threatened to start leaking while his grip on Craig’s hand tightened.

 

“I feel disgusted with myself, I don't remember much about it but the mere trace of that memory makes me want to puke over and over. But do I even deserve to feel disgusted? I agreed to it, I willingly gave my body for a job. I’m part of the fucking problem in this shit industry. And I tell myself it was just a one time thing, but I know it won't be. It never ends, it never fucking ends--” Tweek couldn’t finish his last sentence before he had a pair of arms around him, pulling him close while holding his head and shoulders.

 

An almost motherly tone reassured Tweek. “It's okay. No one can blame you for it, you can’t blame yourself for it.”

 

Craig held him close to his chest, gently soothing his back, his chin over Tweek's head. Slowly, Tweek’s sobbing and whimpering subsided, the sound of the mechanic’s heartbeat filled him with a senseof comfort and peace. Eventually the blond actor moved his face from Craig’s chest and looked up at him. Craig could have sworn that in that moment Tweek’s blue eyes shone brighter than the stars over their heads. Without saying a word, he tilted his head, closed his eyes and inclined his head to kiss lips he didn’t realise he missed so much until now.

 

It was a small, chaste kiss, not lasting more than a few seconds. Foreheads pressed together and shy smiles exchanged, Craig felt a rush of emotions overwhelm him. There were so many things he wanted to say, but couldn't find the right words for as his mind drew blank.

 

The flashcards.

 

To Tweek’s amusement, Craig began to palm his chest as if he had lost something. He wasn’t going to find them without disrupting their comfortable position. “Tweek I--” Tweek silenced the mechanic with his lips before he could say something that would most likely ruin the moment. Tweek didn’t need to hear him say it, he knew.

They made out until the first rays of light from the suns began to dissolve the dark, starful sky into a brighter shade of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, barely meet (my own) deadline. Cheesiest chapter as of yet, but things are just getting started! Oh boy the drama. But that’s for later. Thank you so much to everyone on the discord for helping me out again <3<3 love you all.  
> And Thanks yo you reads for leaving all your kuddos and comments, really appreciate it!  
> Disclaimer: Always remember to wear a helmet when riding kiddos! Safety is cool yo, but here Craig is the only one on the road. Still. Safety above all!


	6. Pit Stop

Craig slurped his bright neon green drink of ZoylentGreen while sitting at one of the random benches of this twelve-stories big mall. He looked disinterested and bored, with no particular focus on any of his busy surroundings. However, the constant tapping of his foot was a crack on his hard exterior. He was impatient -excited even- about his date that would arrive anytime now. 

 

Man, it was still hard to believe he was dating an actor; a legit movie star. Tweek had argued that he wasn’t that good or famous for an actor. He only had one role in a popular movie which did not make him a household name or easily recognisable face. Despite that, the blond was still adamant about hiding his face and not spend too much time out in the open. Craig didn’t point out the contradiction in that since the topic clearly made the actor uncomfortable. It was a miracle he accepted such a ‘public’ date so Craig wouldn’t push his luck anymore than necessary. 

 

Someone sat next to him, but only until he heard a familiar greeting with the nickname he was growing fond of, did he snap out of his trance and turn his head around. 

 

“Hey, tiger.”

 

Tweek was wearing a light jacket over a dark grey polo and dark blue pants. A loose scarf around his neck, along with sunglasses, a sports cap and a messenger bag strapped over his shoulder. In all honesty, his expensive ‘disguise’ only made him stand out more.

 

But it was still Tweek Tweak and that’s all that was needed to take Craig’s breath away. 

 

“Oh. Hi. How’s it hanging?” The mechanic bit the inside of his cheek when he realised his greeting sounded too juvenile. It did make Tweek giggle and nudge his shoulder. 

 

“It is hanging fine, now at least. Oh! I didn’t make you wait for long, did I? Ugh. Sorry, Bebe wanted to try a new haircut and I thought it was a good idea to hide my appearance more but it took more time than I expected. I don’t know if I even like it.”

 

Tweek’s hair did seem to be shorter than the last time they saw each other, but he was covering the top of his head with a cap, so it was barely noticeable. Craig did not point out this contradiction either.

 

“It’s fine, I got here early and bought a ZoylentGreen. Do you want some?” He offered the strange drink and Tweek’s expression did not hide his disgust. 

 

“Maybe later. Where are you planning to take me? Movies?” They began to walk through the endless mall, side by side, so close to each other that their shoulders bumped against each other constantly. Craig guided the actor towards the nearest elevator and pressed the button to reach the 9th floor. “We already had plenty of movie dates at my place. I was thinking of the arcade. Have you ever been to one?” 

 

Tweek’s eye lit up, his interest more than piqued. “An arcade? Like in that movie with the light bikes? Ohhh I’d love to go, come on, take me there.” As soon as the doors of the elevators opened, Tweek pulled Craig’s arm to get out of the lift, despite not knowing the direction, he was more than excited to get there. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Huh. Brighter than I expected.“ Tweek murmured. He looked up at the sign of the arcade; a simple blue font reading “Arcadia”. The decor inside was nothing like the traditional arcade he had come to expect from Craig’s movies, darkness lit up by various colorful lights coming from the machines. Instead it was a well lit venue with shades of blues and white with the machines inside being silver with a retro blue aesthetic in their HUDs.

“Yeah. Looks more like a laundromat than an arcade. But it’s more fun inside. Come on.” Craig went ahead inside the venue before Tweek had a chance to ask what the hell a laundromat was. 

“How many Gamecoins do you want?” Craig asked as he took out his phone in front of a robot repeating greeting lines behind a counter. It displayed different prizes through a conveyor belt. 

“Many what?” The actor was barely paying attention as he looked around the unfamiliar place, mostly watching how kids played at the games nearest to the entrance.

Craig stood closer showing the blond his phone as he explained. “The machines use Gamecoins. A cryptocurrency that’s basically worthless anywhere but gaming arcades. You buy them with your phone and then pay for a game like you would with any vending machine. You gain tickets in some games that you can use to buy a prize here.”

“Instead of just buying the prizes directly from a gift shop.” Tweek asked, though it was more a statement pointing out the complication of him getting something from the friendly robot’s grasp. 

Craig shrugged in response. “The challenge of winning them, I think, is the reward.” That was enough for Tweek who took out his glass phone and handed it over to Craig. “Get me as many as you are buying, then.”

After getting the game currency they wandered aimlessly around the arcade. The place was more soothing than Tweek pictured at first. The cool blue colors were friendly, but being so bright removed the alure the actor had learned to appreciate through the movies he had watched.  

The worst game (in Craig’s opinion) caught his attention. “What’s that? Is it for dancing? It looks fun! Let’s try it.” He didn’t wait for the other to agree, the blond hopped over the railing and examined the machine and platform to figure out how it worked. 

Craig stood next to him, but before he could offer help on how to operate the game, Tweek pulled him onto the black platform connected to the arcade. “I-I can’t dance. At all. I have the rhythm of a microwave.” The mechanic argued. 

“Microwaves spin right? That’s enough to dance.” Tweek pressed his phone against the arcade machine and after it accepted the payment, they stood on the white platform for dancing. No buttons, just a camera that tracked their movements. A technology the blond was more than familiar with. He had no problem navigating the menu, choosing a song in a language he had heard before, but couldn't quite remember what it was called. The preview song made it sound upbeat, fun and perfect to dance with someone else. 

Craig couldn’t back down once the song was chosen. It showed two faceless human figures, which apparently were them but only as silhouettes. As the music started the silhouettes started to dance, points appearing on the screen along with very distracting and tacky effects. Tweek started perfectly mimicking the movements of the animated figure on the screen, the mechanic could barely keep up, his eyes darting between the screen and the actor besides him.

After the song was over, there was a clear winner (despite the game not stating it) with Tweek’s score dwarfing what Craig got, the amount of tickets received and not to mention the state of the mechanic after the game was over.

“Fuu--I’m never…... doing that again. I-I think I’m going to pass out.” Craig leaned against another arcade as he recovered his breath, face red and heart pumping fast despite the song not lasting more than 6 minutes. 

Tweek didn’t bother to hide his laughter, even testing the other with a playful tug on his arm. “Come on. It was on easy!” Craig pushed him with the same arm, but the smile on his face made it clear they were still only teasing each other. 

Once he recovered completely, at least enough to breathe normally, the mechanic grabbed his date’s hand and guided him deeper into the arcade venue. “My turn to choose.” They reached two side by side arcades, a chair within each and a wheel connected to the game cabinet. Tweek didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what this game was about. 

“A racing game? You are  _ the  _ definition of predictable, man.” The actor teased as he meandered around the driving simulator arcade. 

“Shut up.” Craig chuckled as he took a seat and motioned the blond to take the other one, who did so with gusto. “So how does this work?” 

“Just use the wheel to turn. Left or right. The pedal on your right foot is to advance. Just press it down- the harder you press the faster you go.” As Craig explained, Tweek tried the wheel out and looked underneath for said pedal. “Uhhhh--okay.”

“Don't sweat it. It’s completely simplified. There are no brakes, and has automatic transmissions, You can only turn and move forward. If you crash you are taken back to the track and--”

“You are just confusing me more, Craig.” Tweek interrupted his rambling before it overloaded him with useless information. 

“Sorry.” The mechanic’s apologetic tone tugged at his heart strings so the blond quickly came up with the perfect proposal.

“If you beat me, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Craig snorted, using his phone to pay for the game. “Is that a dare or a threat? You know I’m going to win.” 

“Fine. Don’t take the free kiss, dick.” The actor punched him playfully on the shoulder, but hitting the bone hurt him more than it hurt Craig. 

“I’ll accept the bet if I get something more than a kiss.”

“Alright, how about me taking you somewhere after this? Twice the date.”

“Sounds good.”

The game started, a neon colored track with too many lights appeared on screen. After a  countdown the race started with only one long lap ahead, not filled with silence but with Tweek’s constant groans and swearing at the game as he crashed, barely noticed by the completely absorbed Craig. After a minute, the actor raised his voice. 

“Craig…how come you aren’t designing cars, motors or hell, even a goddamn spaceship? You are really smart, probably the smartest guy I know. You'd fit right in with all those engineers and scientists.” 

Craig scratched his neck before replying. “To be an engineer you need to go to college. It was too expensive for me. And you need a lot of experience before you start proposing your own designs working as an underling in some mega corporation, anyhow. I’m fine where I am now.” But the blond didn’t buy that as an excuse.   

“You’ve got the money now, right? It’s never too late to start.”

“I don’t know, I don’t really save up money, I spend it all on...you know.” Tweek had already seen his collection of memorabilia. It did not make it easier to say out loud without feeling embarrassed. 

“I could pay for it then.” The actor suggested nonchalantly. Craig almost crashed his virtual car but was quick to recover. “What? No! I could never take money from you.”

“You wouldn't be taking it. It could be like a loan you’d pay back, if it bothers you. But, I really believe someone like you could do so much better than work as a decorated mechanic his whole life. I know you are not happy where you are, right now. Can you see yourself 10 years later still working there?  You should be making the next cruiser that travels at twice the speed of light!”

“Says you. You are always complaining about your job, why should I quit mine?” He didn’t intend to come off so aggressive, but Tweek’s huff made him realise he did indeed offend the other.

“My problem with my career is different, you know that.” Tweek’s grip tightened around the wheel. 

“I’m of the opinion of always aiming higher. That’s why I left the stage to work on television and then film. I understand if having a routine makes you comfortable, but that’s not the same as being happy,” The blond’s thoughts were interrupted by the screen telling him he had just lost, as Craig had crossed the virtual finish line. “Agh, dammit!”

Tweek didn’t have the time to wallow in pity, because he noticed something much more interesting as the highscores scrolled down. “T.C.K.R.” Tweek read out loud. The top highscores  were all by the same player. “Oh man, is that you? The only highscores? How many times have you played this game?!” Tweek reclined against the fake driver’s seat as he laughed his ass off, not noticing when Craig left the machine, embarrassment painted all over his face. Tweek hurried to catch him and wrap his arms around the taller man.

“Awww sorry, I’m teasing. I think it is really cute you brought me here, since the place is important to you.” He got on the tip of his feet and leaned up for a peck on the lips. 

  
  


That’s all it took for Craig to regain his good mood, wrapping his right arm around the actor and snuggling against him despite his shorter stature. “What should we play now?” Tweek murmured a ‘dunno’, looking around but not seeing anything that caught his attention. “Let’s look around and see.” But they didn’t walk much before something did. 

“What is that!?”

He pointed towards a vertical machine with a humanoid hand sticking out of it in a flexing position. If by now humanity wasn’t so used to humanoid-like robots, the realism of the skin and movements of the arm coming out a clearly mechanical arcade would have been of the uncanny valley, but androids were such a common decor that no one could bat an eye at the kid friendly arcade.  

“Arm wrestler. You are supposed to grab the hand with your right, place your elbow right on this spot.” Craig explained as Tweek examined the game with astonishment. “Want to give it a shot? It gives lots of tickets if you beat it, but it's really hard to and could hurt if you are not careful enough.”

Tweek snorted and took out his phone to give it a shot. “It’s a game designed for kids, Craig. How hard it could be?”

He was caught off guard by the strength of the mechanical arm, being almost beaten in an instant, but he managed to recover and push back. Not for long, eventually the arm won and the arcade behind it showed a meter being filled, but only past the halfway point.  

“Your Strength level is: Barrel Chested.” The arcade showed a mini animation behind the mechanical arm of a man lifting a heavy-looking dumbbell with both arms.

“What the hell, man?! That thing almost tore my arm off.” Tweek pointed accusingly towards the arm, that gave him a thumbs up. Craig let out a small laugh, failing to cover it with his hand in time. 

“If it’s so funny, why don’t you try it?” The blond dared, turning his pointing finger at him. 

Craig shrugged. “Sure.” And then rolled up his right sleeve and took position to challenge the robot. He lasted a good two minutes, not giving an inch to the game, but eventually his arm grew sore. One final push later he  was beaten by the machine.

“Your Strength level is: Doomsday Pecs.” The game claimed, the strength bar being almost filled to the top while showing an animation of the same cartoon man, this time bigger and carrying a heavy cannon with one hand.

Tweek huffed and crossed his arms in a childlike gesture.“You couldn't beat it either, don’t smirk. You’re not even that buff. You just have that tall people strength all tall people have.” Craig snickered and simply pulled the actor in a side hug before moving on to another topic. “Let's see who gets the most tickets under an hour. Whoever wins gets to pick what we get from the prize machine.“ Tweek agreed and after a countdown, they both made their ways to different parts of the arcade to play any game that would get them the most tickets. 

Of course, it was Craig who ended up winning. He had the most efficient route to gain more tickets in the shortest amount of time, plus experience playing the games. 

Tweek only had 1,603 tickets when he was done, according to the prize machine barely enough for the smallest of prices. “Okay, show me how many you got.” 

Craig took out his phone and opened the app to show the amount he won: 83,478 tickets. “Dude, I knew you were going to win but holy crap that’s a lot of tickets.” The blond looked over the prices as they made their rounds on the conveyor belt. 

“Mine are just enough for pins” 

As Tweek lamented his small pool of options on his phone, the taller man pressed a few keys on his app and a small beep notified the actor that he had just received 80,000 game tickets. The actor looked up at his date and laughed. “Well, since now I’ve got more tickets than you, I have to choose our prizes.” He winked before going back to pick from the endless list of toys. 

“Perfect.”

It dispensed two small plushies. One was a cone shaped robot with claw arms and wheels as feet- the type of robot that worked in factories loading and unloading, but a cute version to appeal to kids. The other was an alien creature with four arms, three eyes and no apparent legs.  

“Cute.” Craig commented as Tweek placed the robot plushie inside his messenger bag. “I can keep them both in in my bag if you want.” He handed over the toy. They walked hand in hand out of the mall. 

“Now it’s my turn to take you somewhere...You are going to love it.” The actor whispered before pulling Craig’s head down for a kiss. 

* * *

A loud bell rang as a man dropped to the floor after a bone crushing punch connected with his face. “Oh Shit!” Craig flinched back, the image being repeated in close up and slow-motion by holograms. Straight after their mall date, Tweek took him to a big avenue that held boxing matches pretty much every day.  Either the actor had planned to take him to a boxing match from the very beginning, or he somehow could get a hold of tickets to very exclusive seating near the ring in the short span of time that was the cab ride to get here. 

“I thought you’d love this. It's as bloody and violent as your movies.” Tweek stated, his feet up the larger seats they had in their exclusive seating, only surrounded by other rich people that indulged in the barbaric spectacle of people punching people. 

“Yeah, I know. It's just different to see it in real life.” At least he had never seen someone punched so hard a tooth fell out, he thought it was a movies only thing.

“If it makes you uncomfortable we could leave.” Tweek suggested, tilting his head to judge Craig’s face since he has gotten better at reading his expressions. 

“No, it’s fine. Just caught me--” Another loud puch made him flinch. “--off guard. Never thought you’d be into...this.” This being two men in shorts beating the living fuck out of each other. 

“Because I’m a theatre actor or because I’m gay?” Tweek’s tone didn’t sound offended, but even Craig could take the hint of neither answer being the right one.  “Maybe more to do with your overall uhhh…. personality?” Was Craig’s answer and Tweek hummed in agreement. 

“I’m not violent. In fact, I dislike punching and I’m too much of a coward when it comes to dealing with conflicts. But it looks satisfying to me to let out everything with such a brutal passion. I’d love to be paid to beat the crap out of someone.” The actor confessed. He handed over his messenger bag to the mechanic before he stood up. “Could you hold my backpack? I’ll get us a drink.” Saying that he turned around and left. 

Craig watched the fight. It wasn’t entertaining for him if there was no drama involved between the two combatants, so he turned his attention to the bag he was holding. With the intention of taking out the toys they had won at the arcade, he opened the bag and took out the alien plushie. Underneath it, something caught his eye, a white bottle with no labels but it read ‘no more than 5 you idiot!!!’ in red marker. Was it medicine? This was definitely not the appropriate label for a prescription. Yeah, Craig feared the worst already, but rather than to jump into more conclusions, he put everything back in the bag pretending to have never snooped into it.

“Still enjoying the show?” The actor asked once he arrived with two sodas. 

The mechanic hesitated before replying. “It’s--The dinner is in two hours and my place is far away. I don’t want to get caught in a hurry.” He hated to lie to the actor to his face like that, but it wasn’t the place nor the time to argue. 

“Yeah, I know.” Tweek sighted and adjusted his cap. “This was a dumb idea for a date after yours was so sweet...” Craig wanted to kick himself for his remark. Before Craig could argue back, the actor had already suggested to leave, taking the other's hand and dragging him out of the venue.

Once in the streets, Tweek took his bag and unzipped it to take out their prizes, “Your robot. Or would you prefer the alien?” He asked as he handed over the first toy. 

“I--I like the robot, yeah.” Craig murmured taking the plushie  and squeezing it between his two hands. He heard the blond laugh, looking back at him questioningly. “What’s so funny?” 

Tweek shook his head. “Nothing.” He stepped closer and leaned up for a quick kiss. 

Craig respond to the kiss by reaching for the actor’s hand and gently caressing the back of it with his thumb.“See you at the dinner?” 

The blond flustered, looking away before replying. “I hate public appearances, but just knowing you’ll be there...makes it worth it.” It was Craig’s turn to blush as he saw the actor walk towards the automated taxi that just parked in front of them. 

“I’ll see you tonight, tiger.” 

* * *

The dinner was unimpressive. Just a ‘good job’ reward that felt supperfical. What about giving them bonuses or raises? Of course not, just a fancy dinner in the restaurant they weren’t even allowed accomodation for. This was the one where Mr Rosso, his manager, the PR team and everyone else deemed ‘important’ was staying. What’s worse, all through the night Craig only got to catch a glimpse of Tweek. He wasn’t sure if the other had seen him, but he did send a text to confirm he did arrive to the party. 

During the actual dining part of the party, seated with his three closest friends/workmates, was when Craig received an answer for his text. 

_ Room  _ _ 1701?  _ _ I'll be waiting for you, tiger <3 <3 <3 _

This was irresponsable, dumb, and of course Craig couldn’t resist it. He stood up, interrupting the conversation between Clyde and Leopold. 

“I-I gotta go. Uhhh. I forgot umm... something in my house---left the windows open. See you guys tomorrow.” With only that, Craig left the restaurant and instead of taking a right and leaving, he headed to the elevator and pressed the 17th floor button, jabbing at it until the door shut closed.

The three mechanics watched their friend leave in a hurry, confused and speechless at the out of character act Craig had just pulled.

“Thought Craig had one of those smart houses that did everything on its own.” Clyde commented before going back to his steak and fries, but the other two didn’t let go of the subject so easily. 

“Something wrong Butters?”Kenny asked, seeing that the other blond couldn’t stop fidgeting with the cutlery. “I don't know if I-I should say this fellas, but..”

Butters paused, as if he needed strength to reveal what he knew. “I-I well when we got Craig inside that secret famous people party I did some research on who was attending it and-oh geez.”

“Well? Spit it out, dude.”

“With how Craig has been acting around him I think our dear friend Craig is… he is sleeping with our boss.”

Both listeners were left with their mouths agape.“No.” “You gotta be shitting me.” Was Clyde’s and Kenny’s vocal reactions respectively. 

The brunette turned his attention from Butters to Kenny to argue against the conclusion.  “Bro, there's no way that’s true.”

“Dude, when has Butters ever been wrong?  _ Never _ , that’s when.” Kenny pointed out and the sound logic was enough that it convinced the other man. Clyde’s resolve was clear now. “We have to talk with him. Make him stop.”

Kenny shook his head and crossed his arms. “Why? It’s Craig’s fucking problem if he is getting his boy pussy pounded by the old man.” He reasoned in very eloquent words, causing Clyde to visually cringe at the image, before regaining his composure and going back to his point. “Because he is our friend! This will only end with him getting hurt!” 

“And they might fire all the  staff if word goes out.” Butters mumbled between the hands covering his mouth. 

Kenny hit the table with his hand and with the most serious tone he had. “We have to stop that crazy son of a bitch.” The other blond nodded in agreement. “But how would we do that?”

Clyde, the one most worried about the whole situation couldn’t even come up with something good enough.  “Corner him and try to talk it out? I don’t know! We have to be tactful about it, and none of us are.” Defeated, the brunette pressed his face against the table. 

“God Dammit Craig. What are you thinking?”

* * *

Craig pressed the quiet buzzer on the room’s door. He looked around to see if any witness of this (kinda) act of adultery could be walking around. He didn’t even notice when the door opened and a hand had dragged him in and quickly pushed him towards the nearest wall.  

“Fuck. Sorry if I'm being so sudden. But seeing you so dandy with your silly blue suit makes me--” Tweek never finished his sentence,  but Craig got a pretty nice idea of what he meant as the actor pulled him down to his eye level so he could trap his lips in a fervorous  kiss. 

Between the short breaths that Tweek allowed him, the mechanic had the chance to ask for a change in environment since flexing his legs for so long would make them go numb. “Bed?” 

“Hell yes.” The blond agreed and grabbing Craig’s wrist he took him back to the barely lit bedroom, pushing him into the bed and straddling him. 

Shaky fingers couldn't unbutton Craig's shirt fast enough and Tweek was getting visibly frustrated with his futile attempt, but he eventually got it open. Fuck was that robot hand right when he called his pecs doomsday worthy. 

Tweek leaned down to resume their make out session, more hungry and desperate for one another. Both got more handsy and blindly attempted to take each other’s clothes, half pulling off suits and unbuckling belts. 

That’s until they heard the door slide open. Someone came into the room, turned the lights of the entrance and went into the bathroom. There was a long silence where both lovers refused to talk or look anywhere else but towards the direction of the entrance. Eventually, the bathroom door opened, light leaking out for a short while. More steps and movement were heard as the man searched for something in the wardrobe. After what seemed hours but was not longer than a minute, the man who both knew left the room.

  
  
  


“What the fuck.”Craig muttered, voice shaking as if he had seen a ghost.  

Tweek on the other hand, was furious. “Ugh--that asshole! He knew I would be here, of course he had to come in just to fuck with me Should’ve known, should've locked the door. So stupid.” Tweek complained between his gritting teeth, leaving the bed and heading towards the door to lock it. When he came back to the bedroom, he found Craig sitting up on the edge of the bed, pulling his clothes back together. 

“Oh. What’s wrong?” The actor asked despite knowing exactly what was wrong. 

“It’s just…” 

“It’s not about you...That’s a lie. This is about you.” Craig confessed, looking at his hands to avoid the actor’s questioning eyes. “As a kid I saw Raul as a father figure. He is the man that i've looked up to most of my life. I guess I still kinda do? And now I’m sleeping with his boyfriend. What does that say about me?”

Tweek didn’t respond right away. He took a seat next to the mechanic before taking one of his hands to intertwine their fingers.“Craig. We aren’t together because of my relationship with Raul. That's just how we happened to meet. This is so much more than that.”

“I know how it feels trying to make sense of yourself, of why you do stupid shit all the time, but this--we aren’t a mistake.” 

“Everyone has problems, real ones, but sometimes we focus on the small ones that shouldn’t. It blinds you man, if you worry about every single issue then everything looks wrong and you can never do anything right and you end up give up on trying. It fucking sucks, that’s why you have to learn not to overthink and just do what your heart tells you and all that sappy shit from the movies.” Tweek wasn’t sure if he believed everything that he was spouting, but that’s what anxiety felt like to him and how he had been dealing with it, as unhealthy as it could or could not be. 

“Believe me. I know issues.” A bit of self deprecating dark humour did earn him a weak laugh from Craig.

The mechanic leaned his head against Tweek’s. “Thank you.” He squeezed Tweek’s smaller hand between his fingers. 

“Sorry if I blue balled you. I might need some time, that was just...weird.” He apologised, offering a small smile that Tweek took by pressing his lips against it. 

“It’s fine, Craig. I get it. We don’t have to do  _ it _ to enjoy each other’s company.” They silently stared at each other, small smiles appearing before being replaced by short laughs and lip biting to contain said laughs. 

“I--I’ve changed my mind. Can we--”Before he could even finish his sentence, Craig was once more pushed down, the actor climbed on top of him and once again pulled off his clothes to resume their foreplay  as if they had never been interrupted, laughing it up as a small hilarious incident. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadlines? Who? Sorry, don’t know her.   
> Apologies for taking so long. I wasn’t happy with the chapter having so much going on, and everything moving so fast, so I added a nice nostalgic date to hopefully pace things better and make the couple more endearing. More dramatic stuff will happen the next update, and also this fic keeps getting longer.... I don't think I will make it pass 10 chapters but we'll see. 
> 
> And once more thank you for reading, kuddo'ing and all that jazz, I really appreciate it! And a special thanks to my beta readers! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> ZoylentGreen has NO people in it. Just soy milk and too many artificial flavourings.


End file.
